Luz y Oscuridad Hikary no Yoru
by knaxzerim
Summary: Draco Malfroy ha vivid toda su vida a la sombra de mentiras de sus padres. el desea conocer a uno de sus familares extraviado en los anales de su árbol genealógico. Cuando por fin se topa con su perdido tio Sirius Black se encuentra tambien con un extraño mundo que se encuentra que guerra y en el cual él es una pieza crucial. Era un vampiro? tal vez Podría salvar a sus padres?
1. Chapter 1

Hola damas y caballeros, estoy comenzando a publicar en esta pagina y la verdad me siento extraña, es un poco complicado pero solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre, les comento esta historia se ah publicado en otra pagina Amor Yaoi, la autora es la misma persona, yo.

Pero me gustaría hacer llegar a mas personas mi trabajo, que si bien no es el mejor, creo que valdra la pena arriesgarnos a leer una historia como esta, aviso de una vez, hay muchos errores de tiempo, pero como ya eh escrito mucho de este cuento, no se en que momento el tiempo se pierde asi que de antemano les pido disculpas.

Me encanta realizar historias AU, y esta comenzó después de que termine de leer las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice y comencé a leer la zaga de los centinelas de Lara Adrian, si alguien los ah leído encontrara muchas referencias a sus trabajos.

Sin mas les dejo el primer Capitulo de mi cuentito. Agradecería sus comentario, buenos o malos son bienvenidos.

El problema de leer sobre vampiros es que te apasionas por el tema y te dan ganas de escribir sobre ellos aunque no tengas ni J de idea de lo que vaz a hacer, en fin esto a modo de introducción mientras las ideas de mi cabeza toman forma es mas util que solo sentarme frente al ordenador esperando que mágicamente arregle todo y funcione sin mi intervención.

La historia comienza en una parte de europa un lugar extraño y sin nombre, si lo se un lugar así puede ser cualquiera, pero ese es el punto de escoger una historia como esta, el lugar en mediados del siglo actual, dónde no vive nadie mas especial que el otro, justo en medio de lo que puede ser el nunca acabar, y al mismo tiempo el acabose, el retorno a la Gomorra antigua la cual fue destruida a través del fuego maldito de un dios iracundo; en fin al parecer me desvío, hablemos de nuestro personaje, como sería, un joven de cabello rubio platino no mayor a 17 años, de cara afilada y una mueca despectiva a todo aquello debajo de la nariz misma, de ojos claros y en tono gris que en el deslumbrar de su ropa de caballero eran simples trozos platinos.

Draco Malfoy un muchacho mimado y por demás decir arrogante, consentido por unos padres que a pesar de la crisis monetaria nunca vacilan en conceder el mas mínimo capricho a su hijo, justo ahora él se encontraba en un viaje particularmente excitante, la primera vez que viajaba solo y con la cartera llena de dinero, y con la albacea de que en caso de escasearle solo bastaba enviar un mensaje a su padre y de nuevo tendría senda cantidad a su disposición, ah que padres tan maravillosos, pero no todo es tan bueno, el pobre chico era así por que conocía antes que otra cosa su propio destino, el destino de volverse un empresario muy en contra de sus deseos y esa panacea de vicios y desenfreno era solo la antesala que lo ataria para siempre en la oficina corporativa que su padre tarde o temprano le dejaría a cargo.

Siempre la habían gustado las ciudades oscuras y con historias tenebrosas, es por eso que ahora visitaba ese pueblo en especial, no tenía nada de interesante, salvo un pequeño convento franciscano cuya fama era monumental, por ser uno de los mas conocidos centros de tortura de la santa inquisición, se imaginaba a los incautos condenados al potro, a la rueda, al torno, la guillotina y mas que nada a la hoguera, ha el fuego; el fuego que purificaba todo lo que a su paso se atravesaba, el arma del mismo dios contra el pecado de la antigüedad, miraba los grabados en la piedra del monasterio.

"el pecado es el mal del diablo, solo el dolor en el cuerpo corrompido podrá salvar el alma condenada"

Aparte del encanto de la famosa ciudad que dio vida a una de las partes mas oscuras de la humanidad había algo mas, un hombre, o mejor dicho un nombre, el nombre de su familia, la familia del lado materno para ser precisos, su madre la hermosa Narcisa daba honor a su nombre como a su apodo; hermosa, y de la cual había heredado muy buenas cualidades. Ella nunca mencionaba a su familia mas que a sus adorados padres, de ahí en fuera Draco solo sabía que su madre había vivido en una casa de campo educada de forma tradicional y tras la universidad se casó con su padre, sus abuelos los Black hablaban mas bien poco de si mismos y en la misma sintonía su única tía Bellatrix.

Era ya el atardecer y aunque ya contaba con una habitación en la posada del pueblo le dieron ganas de ver el hotel de la ciudad, no era nada mas allá de lo que él había visto, pero en los relatos de su madre cuando él era un niño la escucho mencionar algo sobre la posada vieja cercana al monasterio y a dos cuadras de la cual se encontraba un hotel a la usanza de la antigua Francia, al parecer se encontraba por muy buen camino de encontrar a sus parientes desaparecidos, ya que ese pueblito tenía la misma descripción, salvo que su madre nunca dijo que el monasterio en realidad había sido un de los cuarteles mas famosos de la inquisición.

Se sentó en el restaurante y luego que le sirvieran un refresco miro atento la ventana así como el interior del mismo, no había nada del otro mundo, un par de caballeros cenando, un vejete leyendo un libro y en la esquina casi escondida en las sombras: un muchacho, era algo extraño y denotaba que estaba fuera de lugar, de cabello negro alborotado, piel canela algo pálido, unos ojos verdes que parecían tristes y al mismo tiempo vivaces, eran los ojos según Draco de un león al acecho; mirándolo mas detenidamente usaba una sudadera de color rojo deslavada seguramente de vieja, jeans y tenis de piso, los cuales ahora se deshilachaban por los bordes. Sin embargo tras su facha de mendígo tenía enfrente una carta, una taza de café y una jarra de leche.

_tienes con que pagar eso?

Cuestionó el capitán de meseros mientras miraba a un muchacho pelirrojo que limpiaba la mesa contigua y que hace solo unos momentos había llevado la dichosa jarra a la mesa del desgarbado jovencito.

_si

Contesto sin atisbo de nada, el hombre era rollizo y tenía la cara tan redonda que se confundía con un cerdo, al parecer el tipo no le agradaba al chico de cabello negro.

_permítame joven decirle que nos reservamos el derecho de admisión a personas de su clase

_oh! en serio?...y me puede decir que es lo que se reservan?

_le estoy diciendo que usted no es bienvenido a este lugar, no somos hermanitas de la caridad para alimentar vagos

_le he dicho que traigo con que pagar!

El moreno respondió exasperado y ahora se levantaba de la mesa, molesto tirando la taza de café sobre el blanco mantel. Pero el capitán ya había rebasado su limite, le ordeno a otro de los meseros que acompañara al muchacho a la puerta y tras arrojar un par de billetes en la mesa se arrepintió, el dichosos café no valía semejante propina.

_es para el joven que me atendió

Contestó entre dientes deshaciendo el agarre del musculoso muchacho de cara redonda que le asía del brazo. Lo siguió con la mirada, caminaba por la calle dando tumbos y le vio arrellanarse en una de las escalinatas en el pórtico de una casa. Sacó del bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros pero no sacó ninguno, después de un rato se acercó el pecoso mesero de cabellos rojos, él lo miró y le sonrió, al parecer el chico se disculpaba por el enfrentamiento y le daba un paquete al parecer de comida, pero él la rechazó.

_no te preocupes por eso, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

_pues con la propina que dejaste no tengo que trabajar toda la semana

_mas te vale que no lo hagas, ese tipo tiene toda la facha que te correría teniendo la oportunidad.

_lo haría si no fuera su única opción, solo nosotros tres le soportamos, Crabe por ser su hijo y Goyle por ambicioso, yo pues por que no me queda otra opción, pero en verdad que si pudiera haría otra cosa

_Harry…Harry Potter

_un placer soy Ron Weasley

_lo mismo digo, conoces de un lugar para comer cerca de aqui que no sea ese asqueroso restaurant de hotel?

_si, vamos a la posada, mi madre cocina ahí y te juro que hace la sopa de cebolla mas deliciosa del mundo

_vamos a probarla

Draco les siguió con la mirada, apuro su bebida pero después de todo siguió con el paseo por las casas viejas y disfrutando con sumo cuidado de las gárgolas de la catedral, dentro le dieron las 7 y se encontró con un hombre que le miraba desde la perspectiva en la banca al otro lado del pasillo, no era nada del otro mundo tenía la piel gris y unos profundos ojos negros y parecían penetrar el alma misma llenándola de odio, sin embargo en su estela se veía la soledad de siglos, aunque si se ponía muy crítico tendría que achacarle unos treinta años por mucho. El sujeto giró el rostro y él algo contrariado que le atrapara en medio de la contemplación miro hacia otro lado, pero de soslayo quiso encontrarle de nuevo encontrando el espacio antes ocupado completamente vacio.

Entre tanto en la posada del pueblo, el pelirrojo y el moreno devoraban una buena racion de papas al horno y el morocho se atascaba un filete en sendas mordidas mientras apuraba un vaso de vino tinto.

_vaya muchacho si que tenías hambre

_si señora, llegamos hoy de madrugada y me reprenderá si se entera que no comí bien

_jeje seguro que hablas de tus padres

_no señora yo soy huérfano, llegamos aquí mi padrino y yo, dijo que tenía que encontrar a alguien pero estaba muy cansado

_oh querido lo siento mucho, has tenido una pérdida muy grande

_no se preocupe señora Weasley, antes me acongojaba, pero desde que llego él no me siento solo

_hablas de tu padrino?

_si

_y como se llama?

_Sirius…Sirius Black

Justo en ese momento el chico de cabellos plata entró al recinto , el mundo no esta hecho de casualidades, y al parecer ese par estaba destinado a encontrarse en las mas extrañas situaciones, el apellido había llegado a sus oídos y se había quedado paralizado, era el apellido de su madre; pero por que.

_que dijiste?

Se abalanzó sobre la mesa donde la alegre comitiva se hacia compañía, la mujer de cabello enmarañado, se asustó y tiró una jarra de agua que estaba tras ella, el muchacho se calló de la silla en la cual se había estado balanceando, el de lentes, aunque asustado miró con el ceño fruncido al chico frente a él.

_perdona, pero no te conozco

_dijiste algo, sobre alguien…quiero saber dónde encontrarlo, te pagare lo que quieras

_...perdón

_disculpe, joven no estaba usted en el restaurant hoy en la tarde

_y que si lo estaba, "meserito" eso es algo que no te importa

_oye, no tienes por que tratar así a la gente

_dime algo, dónde está, dónde vive?

Lo había tomado de la sudadera en un gesto suplicante demasiado rudo, el cabello del moreno se removió dejando ver una cicatriz extraña en forma de rayo en la frente, los ojos verdes se tornaron de asustados y tímidos a molestos, deshizo el agarre del pálido rubio con un solo movimiento.

_disculpa pero no tengo por que responder tus preguntas

_que dices?

_el hecho que seas un niño mimado no te da el derecho de tratar así a nadie

_escúchame cararajada te estoy dando una orden…

_no soy ni tu esclavo, ni tu recadero como para que me ordenes nada, así que "señorito" más te vale bajarle a tu actitud…

El ambiente estaba tenso, la regordeta pelirroja tomó al moreno por el brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás, él no opuso resistencia y se sentó sin más, el rubio miró con rabia al trío y se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarles una mirada despectiva.

Se encamino a la habitación que había arrendado y procedió a prepararse para dormir, el recorrido le había dejado fatigado por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, pero al ceñirse el pantalón deportivo que hacia de pijama, vio desde su ventana al moreno abandonar el lugar, mirando el alfeizar y calzándose torpemente los tenis se descolgó por la ventana cayendo sobre un balcón bajo y después sobre la lona de bienvenida para caer finalmente al piso. Le siguió con cuidado, después de todo el chico no parecía tener prisa. Caminaba con las manos en las bolsas y los pies en cansada marcha, se recargo con desgano en un poste y de nuevo sacó el paquete de cigarros, ahora se llevo un pitillo a la boca y se dispuso a encenderlo.

_te he dicho que no fumes…Harry, sabes cuanto me desagrada

_padrino!...este…es solo por que tenía frio

_tienes 17, no necesitas esas cosas, ahórralas para cuando seas mas viejo

_es fácil decirlo para ti, no es así Sirius?

_tal vez, pero lo bueno de comenzar una nueva vida es que los malos hábitos también pueden cambiarse

_suenas extraño….Sirius te ves pálido

_no he comido

_ah! Bueno tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso…hay un muchacho que me cae muy mal, escondido tras la reja de ahí

El chico de cabello platino se congeló, al parecer su persecución silenciosa no había pasado por alto a los oídos del muchacho de las gafas redondas. Sonreía de lado mientras el adulto que se encontraba a su lado se desvanecía y le tomaba por la chamarra a su espalda.

_muchacho, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, no es bueno que deambules solo en la calle

Draco estaba congelado, el de ojos verdes lo miraba desde el farol ahora con el cigarrillo encendido en la boca, a su espalda estaba un hombre cubierto por una gabardina raída y pantalones vaqueros bastante gastados, a juego con una camisa que en algún momento pudo ser blanca y que ahora, estaba percudida y llena de manchones marrones.

_vamos Sirius no te tientes el corazón ahora

_sabes que no lo hago a menos que se trate de gente malvada, este chico puede ser lo que quieras pero no es malo

_eres patético

Se escucho a toda la extensión de la calle, era una voz profunda pero parecía sisear las palabras entre dientes, era el hombre de la iglesia le reconoció Draco de inmediato, estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa donde estaba posada la reja que ahora aprisionaba al muchacho; el sujeto se dejó caer de lleno desde el segundo piso tocando el piso con tal gracia como si solo hubiera bajado un escalón, miró en dirección de Harry y este estaba por terminar su pitillo cuando decidió tirarlo y mirar al hombre de cabellos negros en gruesas cortinas a lo ancho de su cara, la cual pálida y grisácea parecía despedir una lúgubre luz y que al mismo tiempo marcaba las facciones masculinas y pasadas por penurias de una forma magistral.

_Snape

_Black

El rubio sintió una punzada al escuchar el nombre del hombre mas robusto, pero aun asi no había superado el trauma de aquel sujeto que se las daba de acróbata con su disfraz de verdugo.

_que demonios hace usted aquí?

_muchachito, Sirius sabes que no soy alguien que se mueva constantemente, este, aunque no lo creas es: mi territorio

_Severus, sabias que yo llegaría hoy, por que…tu

_bueno no es que me preocupe su presencia, pero digamos que a este chico le tengo cierto afecto.

_de que hablas

_por alguna razón antes de convertirnos en lo que somos, ambos fuimos llamados por sus familias para cumplir con el mismo capricho

_imposible…eso quiere decir que él?

_si, Sirius lo es

De pronto una ventisca les hizo removerse, los dos adultos se colocaron en posturas expectantes como dispuestos a atacar, pero no a si mismos había alguien mas en las sombras y al parecer les alertaba a ambos

_ese…ese es Tom

_maldita sea, tenemos que irnos

_a donde?

Cuestionó el de ojos verdes al de la capa negra y el traje ceñido, éste lo miro con frialdad y le sonrió en una mueca despectiva, Sirius se interpuso entre ambos, temiendo lo peor.

_no le haré nada, después de todo es hijo de Ella

_Sev…

_no puedo mostrarle a una mente tan débil un recuerdo tan preciado, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ese tipo esta muy cerca

Los tres pelinegros se enfilaron calle abajo, pero el rubio sujetó al de la gabardina por el brazo, sin articular palabra le miró expectante, el barbudo sujeto miró al de cabello lacio y después al mas joven de los tres, suspiró y después dijo.

_sabes que no se puede quedar aquí

_es peligroso

Dijo Severus sin mirar a ninguno de los dos en especial, mas bien parecía una advertencia para ambos, el rubio aun así se sujeto con fuerza dejando perfectamente claro que no pensaba soltarlo.

_no tienes sueño?

_no

Espeto el chico ante la pregunta formulada por su única contraparte en edad, éste le miro y después se echó a los brazos de Severus, éste lo cargó en vilo y después de unos segundos tenía los ojos cerrados acurrucado como un gato a la espera de un tazón de leche.

_al parecer este chico si piensa un poco, supongo

_esta bien

Sirius sujeto la muñeca del chico rubio y después lo sujeto por las rodillas, parecía una novia asustada, intento separarse pero un momento, solo un momento que vio los ojos negros del sujeto de gabardina y todo se torno en el mismo color dejándolo inconsciente. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado el punto es que despertó en una habitación y lo peor de todo estaba en una jaula, primero se desperezó y entró en pánico al verse en semejante situación, él que siempre había sido libre nunca había experimentado la sensación de aprehensión en un lugar tan pequeño y oscuro.

_sáquenme de aquí! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!

_cállate

Se dio la vuelta, no había reparado que no estaba solo en la cama, la cual al parecer era lo suficientemente amplia como para guarecer a dos personas recostadas o bien sobre sus rodillas; a su lado Harry se sujetaba la cabeza y buscaba con el tacto sus lentes entre las almohadas, Draco las vio cerca de su tobillo y las colocó de forma inconsciente en su cara, sabía que el chico tenía que usarlas y por eso las había colocado en su sitio.

_gracias

_no hay de que….este yo…yo

_ya sé, seguro que estas asustado, soy Harry Potter

Extendió la mano completamente en calma, el pálido muchacho la tomó con algo de aprehensión y la soltó de inmediato, su corazón latió desbocado y al parecer le llegaba el sonido a los oídos del moreno.

_ cálmate, no te harán nada, por eso te pusieron aquí

_pero que no entiendes es una jaula, somos sus prisioneros, y yo no me traje nada, ni mi celular ni mi cartera nada

Fastidiado el de ojos verdes se acercó a su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, olfateo su cuello y después se alejó, sin mas.

_no eres del tipo de Sirius, aparte él nunca te atacaría, no debiste seguirme; ese fue tu primer error, y el segundo es decir que esta es una jaula, de hecho es mas bien una protección nadie puede entrar a menos que la puerta se abra y yo tengo la llave

Y levanto ante su cara una pequeña llave gruesa de hierro se hizo a un lado y se vislumbró una cerradura en la que evidentemente era la puerta, cualquier buen cerrajero se daría cuenta que la puerta estaba al revés, pero tras la explicación de Potter, supo que no era cierto.

_donde estamos?

_no lo se, Sirius me trajo aquí ayer pero antes que amaneciera me dejó cerca de la posada y no supe como desperté con una cartera llena de dinero y un abrigo que no era mío en medio de la acera, como ya había dormido lo suficiente espere a que abrieran las tiendas y desayunara, pero unos cuantos comerciantes me creyeron y los demás me trataron igual que el sujeto del hotel

_no puedes discutir, solo mira que fachas tienes

_siempre tienes la lengua tan afilada, seguro que si me haces enojar te aviento fuera de la cama, haber que se le ocurre hacer a los invitados de mi padrino

_invitados?

_si, son una bola de gente excéntrica que gustan de bailar y hacer cosas extrañas

Prestó atención ahora al sonido que las maderas de la casa hacia llegar a sus oídos, era suave pero era el sonido claro de tambores, y de pisadas que se movían en su frenesí, Draco miró la mano dónde Harry guardaba la llave de sus vista y quiso inquirir que quería ir al baño.

_será mejor que esperemos a que Sirius nos de la pauta para salir.

En eso estaban cuando una sombra negra se reflejaba en el marco de la puerta, Draco creyó que sería Sirius, el hombre barbado que suponía era pariente suyo, por llevar el mismo apellido que su madre, pero no fue así, era una mujer de cabello corto y pintado con aerosol en un color violeta.

_Hola Harry, Sirius me dijo que no habías comido, tengo que alimentarte antes de la ceremonia, si es que aun no has cambiado de opinión_ miró al pálido chico al lado del moreno_ tu también puedes venir, pero después tendrás que venir a la cama, es tarde, ya mañana te llevaremos a tu casa

_yo quiero ver a Sirius

_él esta ocupado, si no te molesta tiene cosas que preparar antes de la ceremonia

La muchacha señaló la cerradura en la puerta y Harry algo acalambrado por haber mantenido las piernas dobladas la abrió, salió de la cama con una gracia que no le conocía y la muchacha en jeans extendiéndole la mano en un claro gesto caballeresco le hizo pensar que esa era una situación demasiado inverosímil, pero tenía hambre y también se encontraría la forma de encontrar al hombre de cabello ennegrecido y la barba de tres días en el rostro. Llegando al comedor se sorprendió del frio que hacia en ese lugar, pero de la nada una atmosfera cálida se presento cuando la chimenea se encendía, era mas bien una vasija con un agujero en medio dónde las brazas se avivaban y un pequeño boquete por el que se escapaba el humo filtrado por una manta de lino.

_Ninphadora, como se te ocurre no encender la chimenea antes

_Remus! Sabes que si me acerco a esa cosa terminare por romperla…aparte, dime Tonks…no me gusta mi nombre

_Nimph mi Niphadora

_Remus…

La chica llamó al castaño hombre de semblante cansado, se le veía que no dormía mucho y sobre sus ojos portaba unas gafas pequeñas, al parecer para ayudar a su cansada vista, de pronto el moreno de barba entró y abrazó a Harry por la espalda.

_Hola Harry, dormiste bien

_si gracias, pero aun me duele la cabeza ese, tal Severus es muy rudo

_no te jactes ante la gente que es mas fuerte que tu Potter.

_Hola, Sev…Severus

El hombre de capa negra se sentaba de forma solemne en la silla frente al chico de lentes mientras el de barba le escoltaba a sentarse en la mesa, en la cual comenzaban a servir platos de comida y se colocaban unos mas con rosas abiertas en otros lugares, a Draco le pareció muy extraño.

_bien, estas seguro de lo que me acabas de pedir?

_si, después de todo, no tengo nada que perder

_pero estoy seguro que tus padres, no lo hubieran querido, aunque fuera la única forma en la que te pudiera salvar la vida, mil veces mejor que estes a su lado que al lado mio con tantos peligros acechándote

_mejor solo si tu no quieres ayudarme

El de ojos verdes estaba molesto ante el comentario la mujer de cabello extravagante se acerco al moreno y le ofreció un vaso de agua, el lo tomo con reticencia, pero lo apuró sin miramientos.

_primo, tu sabes lo que el esta pasando, y el que lo inicies en los secretos de la orden no te convierte en un mal hombre

"primo?" pensó Draco esa mujer era pariente de Sirius si eso era cierto tal vez incluso lo sería de él, pero es que esas personas tenían que esconderse de algo, por que lo tuvieron que desmayar para llevarle ahí, de que diablos estaban hablando, por que tanto alboroto por la petición del tal Harry Potter.

_ya casi son las 2 de la madrugada, por que no te vas a dormir muchacho?

_me llamo Draco…Draco Malfoy BLACK

Hizo énfasis en su segundo apellido con premeditación, la mujer y el moreno se miraron contrariados, después disimuladamente miraron al muchacho.

_te pareces mucho a tu madre muchacho…

_no la conozco personalmente pero tiene rasgos como los de mi mamá

Se susurraron pero el muchacho molesto solo alcanzó a escuchar algunas de las palabras que la mujer llamada Nimphadora había pronunciado.

_Sirius…quiero hablar con usted

_lo siento no hay mucho que pueda decirte, no he visto a la familia desde hace mas o menos 17 años

_no creo que sea algo que quieras saber Draco, no son la novena maravilla del mundo y quizá este mejor que algunas cosas nunca se sepan

Ese por alguna razón había sido Severus que acababa de remover el plato con las rosas ahora completamente marchitas, Draco supuso que el calor lo había provocado, se sintió cansado al mirar al moreno de cabello en cortinas a los ojos, era apuesto pero daba mucho miedo, su piel era tremendamente pálida y el color de su cabello daba la impresión de que no le lavaba con frecuencia, por lo demás la ceñida capa le mostraba tal y como era, misterioso y dado a molestar a la gente.

_no te metas Snivelus

_Black cierra tu hocico, el muchacho tiene que volver con Narcisa, es lo que debe hacer

El sujeto de cara agria conocía a su madre, nunca había mencionado el nombre de sus padres en la casa, es mas ni siquiera su apellido; de pronto se escucho un sonido hueco en la puerta, o alguien estaba tocando demasiado fuerte o la entrada estaba tan lejos que era necesario un ariete para derribarla.

El de la gabardina se levanto y el de cabello en cortinas le secundo, hicieron una seña a los otros dos y estos se postraron uno a lado de cada joven y los tiraron por los hombros.

_vamonos de aquí

_esto es una locura el ritual todavía no se completa.

_es obvio que aunque lo intenten esos idiotas no pudieron terminar con la protección a tiempo

Una fuerte explosión en las habitaciones subyacentes y los tambores de antes ahora enmudecieron de golpe. "donde esta" escucharon en eco y los adultos se estremecieron, salvo pues los dos morenos, Sirius tomo a Draco por las piernas y en vilo se acerco a una puerta escondida tras la alacena.

_o salimos de aquí o será muy tarde

_te sigo

Snape, sujeto a Harry de la misma forma y este se apeo a su cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello, Remus y Tonks de quedaron mirando la puerta y se sujetaron las manos, el hombre a parecer de los ojos de Draco estaba creciendo muy rápidamente, la mujer igual.

_vallance!

Escucharon un sonido gutural emitido por el sujeto de cabello canoso, sin pensarlo mas los moreno se lanzaron a las escaleras ocultas y de ahí a un desfiladero. Cuando Draco sintió su cuerpo en caída libre pensó.

"esta es la forma mas estúpida de morir."


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches/días/tardes, damas y caballeros no recuerdo si entre las especificaciones de esta pagina estaba la de Yaoi, debo decir no soy muy ducha en eso del idioma inglés y en verdad lamento no haberlo aclarado antes, si aun después de conocer esta verdad desean darle una oportunidad, se los agradezco. Si no es asi, tienen todo el derecho de no leer, por ahora les dejo un nuevo capitulo aunque a ser sinceros no recuerdo si fue en esta parte donde lo deje la última vez, procurare actualizar cada semana a fin de alcanzar el ritmo en la otra página.

.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

Cuando al fin se atrevió a soltar el aire de sus pulmones estaban en cerrados nuevamente en una jaula con la puerta al revés, Draco no quería soltarse del moreno desaliñado pero este le dijo que era mas seguro se quedara en la jaula que a su lado. El chico de lentes se soltó sin problemas del otro sujeto como si tal cosa fuera normal.

_traten de descansar

Dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda mientras se sentaba en la esquina mas cercana al que el rubio suponía su pariente. El barbado asintió y se arrellano en una esquina de la gruta desapareciendo en la penumbra. El sujeto de la cara ceñuda le dedico una mirada de desprecio al joven y a el una que aunque fría podía considerar como de aprobación.

_en cuanto amanezca, tienes que irte de aquí Draco

_no quiero, yo quiero que Sirius me aclare algunas cosas

_eres obstinado y terco como tu padre, pero este es un juego peligroso, Draco por favor hazme caso , Narcisa no quería que te acercaras a nosotros por una razón por favor confía en ella.

Draco hizo un mohín al escuchar el nombre de su madre, en la vida era para el la persona mas intocable e inmencionable en la boca de cualquier persona, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

_no lo digo por ofender a tu madre, la aprecio demasiado, y por ese aprecio te pido que en cuanto amanezca te vayas de este lugar, si Tom se entera que estas aquí, no podremos protegerte.

_Snape, dejalo ya, yo lo llevare al pueblo no te preocupes.

_no te he dado permiso que me llames por mi nombre

_tampoco te han dado permiso de tratar con un novicio y mira lo que estas haciendo, vete a dormir o caeras muerto en cuanto se despunte el alba

_cierra la boca

Pero sin embargo el adulto se arrellano en la penumbra y dejo de hacer ruido, Harry se sentó suspirando cansadamente, sujeto sus sienes le miro fijamente por encima de los cristales de sus anteojos.

_será mejor que le hagas caso

_por que? Acaso ese tal Tom es una especie de demonio o algo así

_si y no, pero no puedo decirte nada o pues Severus me ahorca

Dice entre una sonrisa de pena y una de gracia, difícil de analizar entre sombras.

_pero por que a ti si te cuidan

Dice al viento en un susurro, pero llega a los oídos del moreno quien se sobresalta por la pregunta.

_pues es que yo no tengo a nadie mas en el mundo

Encogió los hombros y dirigió la mirada a la esquina a donde vio desaparecer al pelinegro de barba. El rubio entorno los ojos, asi que la facha de pordiosero era en cierta forma cierta, pero que era lo que hacia tan especial a ese chico, por que ambos sujetos se desvivían por que estuviera a salvo. Un ruido de rocas desprendiéndose los sobresaltó Draco iba a gritar pero Harry le tapo la boca a tiempo y lo cubrió con su gastada chaqueta.

_no te muevas

Le susurro mientras trataba de seguir su propia instrucción, nuevos pasos y después un jadeo, como si alguien estuviera corriendo.

_maldita sea, por poco y ese tipo nos coge por los huevos

_Tonks no seas vulgar, mierda me duele

_literalmente te rebanaron el culo, que esperabas?

_ese maldito Guellert, tenía que estar de su lado, Harry! Harry estas aquí!

El rubio hizo por moverse, pero el moreno no deshizo su agarre incluso lo afianzo mas en la boca del muchacho, movio la cabeza diciéndole que no hiciera ruido, el otro extrañado se limitó a seguir sus instrucciones.

La mujer de cabellos purpuras llegó al claro de la cueva, cargaba con un Remus desgarrado, tenia la pierna completamente inutilizada y estaban ambos bañados en sangre.

_no puedo olerlos, esa bomba de almizcle me quemo la nariz, estas seguro que es en este lugar, Remus

_si, pero quiza se escondieron en alguna otra parte, Sirius no es muy cauto en ese asunto pero Severus es muy bueno para percibir el peligro

Siéntate voy a lamer tus heridas, ante los ojos de Draco Tonks se transformo en un perro delgado pero de gran tamaño, y comenzó a dar lametazos a las heridas del canoso, un par de minutos y el tipo ya se mantenía en pie y le rascaba detrás de las orejas como agradeciendo el gesto.

_Remus

Dijo Harry en un susurro leve, de inmediato el tipo de cabellera cenicienta giró el rostro a donde se encontraban ellos, la jaula ahora le parecía a Draco una trampa peligrosa, y si la cerradura interior no los protegía?

_Harry? Dios santo, que bueno que están a salvo

_como estas Draco, el viaje estuvo agitado?

_Tonks, cómo están todos?

_muchos escaparon, otros tantos…lo lamento creo que por el momento no podremos volver a la guarida, esta custodiada por licántropos y esos malditos tienen muy buen olfato

Licántropos? Había escuchado bien, eso debía ser una broma, Draco estaba atorado en una especie de secta de psicópatas que jugaban juegos de rol, y el no sabía como jugar.

_Draco será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, si él se entera que estas cerca tal vez quiera hacerte daño

Ese comentario había salido de la boca de la mujer, ella tenia la cara llena de hollín, algunas cortadas en la cara y en los brazos, al parecer el peor parado fue el sujeto de la cara avejentada.

_Harry también tienes que irte

_a donde? Ese tipo ya sabe que estoy aquí, si me largo tardara mas tiempo en matarlos a ustedes que en encontrarme a mi.

Y lamentablemente los adultos agacharon la cabeza mientras desviaban la mirada, era cierto, el muchacho ya estaba marcado, desde que sus padres murieron a manos de ese sujeto. Los mayores hicieron ademan de que querían entrar a la jaula, el moreno les obedeció y soltando al rubio abrió la puerta.

_en este lugar pueden encontrarnos

Dijo el joven que ahora se arrellanaba en una esquina mirando con asco a los mayores llenos de suciedad, sin querer a su nariz llegó un aroma dulce y a la vez acre, no sabía como definirlo pero su estomago comenzó a reclamar por alimento.

_cuanto tiempo llevamos escapando?

_poco mas de tres horas, ese sujeto se tardo demasiado en seguirnos el rastro cuando por fin lo consiguió el sol ya estaba por despuntar, se arrellanó lo mas pronto que pudo pero nos dejó muy buena compañía.

_menos mal que eran novicios, de lo contrario no sabría bien que habría sido de nosotros

Draco miraba cada vez mas a los dos adultos en la cara de la mujer, cio ciertos rasgos familiares de su tia Bellatrix, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de sus ojos era la pequeña gota de sangre que resbalaba constante de su ceja hasta casi sus labios. Paso saliva.

_estas bien?

Pregunto la joven de cabello extravagante, y se acercó al muchacho, Harry sin embargo se acercó mas rápido y le miró a los ojos, sin decir nada le arrojo la cabeza aun lado como si esta quemara.

_son ámbar

Tonks y Remus se miraron dubitativos, y la chica se acercó cuando el rostro de la mujer estuvo a su alcance Draco lo cogió lamiendo ávidamente el camino de sangre que fluia constante desde la ceja de ella. En un aspaviento, la soltó y se llevó la mano a la boca como no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer.

_Draco

Dijo Tonks con un tono de voz tan ahogado que no se distinguía si era de lastima o era de desapruebo.

_te haz acostado con alguien?

_que…?

_contesta, eres virgen?

La pregunta la hizo Remus lo mas calmado que pudo, sin embargo el rubio pudo notar cierta aprehensión en su voz, un timbre mas abajo, como el que usaban las chicas con las que salía y después sin mas ya no les llamaba.

_tengo 18 años, que esperas que me quede se célibe toda mi vida.

La cara de la mujer se contrajo y vio sus cuencas llenarse de lagrimas, Harry giro la cabeza y el de cabello ceniciento se sujetaba con fuerza los ojos, la herida de su pierna estaba sana y al parecer caminaba ya sin dificultades.

_Tonks, por favor no llores

_pero, es que, mi tia nos dijo que lo habían cuidado bien.

_oye tú, te haz acostado solo con mujeres

Harto de ese extraño interrogatorio, Draco aventó lejos la chamarra del moreno de ojos verdes y se puso de pie frente a los tres con el ceño fruncido.

_que diablos les importa.

El moreno se quitó la polera y le mostro al muchacho un extraño lunar en forma de león en su hombro, estaba teñido en rojo como si fuera marcado sobre su piel por su propia sangre. La sangre se le heló cuando recordó a la primera chica de su vida, tenía quince años y la recordaría para siempre no por lo maravilloso del momento, ni por que fuera su primera vez mas bien por ese extraño tatuaje que apareció en su cuerpo poco despues.

_que diablos son ustedes.

_tienes una marca como esta?

_yo…

_contesta, tienes un tatuaje como este!

El moreno estaba molesto, vio brillar la furia en su verde mirada, lo que no supo era su la ira se dirigía a él o a otra persona, levanto la sudadera y mostrando una serpiente en color esmeralda en la base de su cadera izquierda.

_me lleva

Dijo el hombre de la cara avejentada, Tonks se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

_que demonios les pasa

_eres una serpiente, una jodida serpiente como ese tipo y como Snape

Golpeo los barrotes y se dejó caer apretando los dientes, el rubio sin entender nada se limitó a hacer un mohín de molestia y dejarse caer en el piso lleno de grava. Después de un tenso silencio, la mujer se animó a hablar, ahora su cabello era castaño y caía lacio sobre sus hombros.

_hace muchos eones existían hombres destinados a convertirse en parejas mutuas en cuanto alcanzaran la madurez sexual, su sangre denotaba su especie y de las cuatro razas las mas fuertes debían enlazarse entre si, el mundo no sabe de su existencia, los seres humanos nos toman por leyendas, y entre las fuerzas mágicas que nos unen esta la sangre del compromiso, elegirás a tu pareja y esta te elegirá a ti, quien falte a esta regla solo espera infortunios para su progenie.

_de que dia…

_estas marcado, aunque te escondas entre cadáveres Tom Ridle hará lo posible por hacerte parte de su harem, y como una maldita serpiente pura seguro que te buscara como perro en celo.

_de que hablas, ustedes están mal de la cabeza

El moreno se levanto la cabellera rebelde de la frente y le mostro una cicatriz en forma de rayo al rubio.

_cuando tenía 10 años, mis padres recibireon la visita de Tom Ridle a casa, él les dijo que deseaba que yo su hijo aceptara nupcias con él cuando fuera el momento. Tom Ridle desea tener la progenie mas grande en nuestro mundo y obliga a la gente a comprometer a sus hijos con él a cambio del buen resguardo de sus vidas, él es un ser muy poderoso, pero la luz del sol es su mas terrible enemigo.

_pero

_mis padres rehusaron y me entregaron a resguardo con unos familiares, ese mismo dia mi madre murió frente a mis ojos y Tom marco mi frente con esta cicatriz. "es nuestro lazo de amor, cuando estés listo vendré por ti"

Tonks se levanto de golpe, y se acercó a Remus.

_él secuestro a Remus pero la protección de su padrino fue mas fuerte y no pudo engendrar hijo en él, nos amamos pero

_pero no eh podido superar el trauma, ese hombre es la viva imagen del demonio y no deseo que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo

El rubio se quedo pasmado, en verdad pensaban que se creería semejante churrería? Por dios en que año creen que estaban, 1500, los vampiros y los hombres lobo no eran mas que historias ficticias en los best sellers basura de los aeropuertos.

_tu madre tiene una serpiente en el hombro y tu padre la tiene en el antebrazo, ellos pertenecen a la casta mas longeva de las serpientes pero en cuanto supieron de la existencia de Tom, te buscaron al mejor padrino posible, para que él te protegiera.

_mi madre esta enterada de esto?

_por eso es que nunca te habla de su familia, y dime Draco cuantos parientes vivos tiene tu padre?

La sangre del rubio se heló, su padre jamás había mencionado a su familia, es mas nunca supo de abuelos mas que los padres de su madre y de su adorada tía Bellatrix

_no lo se

_sera mejor que nos encaminemos, tenemos que estar muy lejos para cuando ese hombre despierte.

_pero Sirius

_si hay oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, Sirius y Snape podrán encontrarnos.

Asi los cuatro salieron de la jaula y comenzaron a caminar en el interior de la caverna, no había luz, asi que el hombre guiaba a Harry tomandolo de la mano y la mujer hacia lo propio con Draco.

_Draco

Dijo después de un rato, el chico solo hizo un mohín de asentimiento y ella continúo.

_eres tan hermoso como mi tío, pero tienes los ojos de mi tía

El atardecer les atrapo cerca de un acantilado con rocas Draco estaba cansado y tenia hambre, la mujer le había ofrecido algunas vallas que encontrara en los arbustos del camino, pero él solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y poner cara de asco. Harry si se las comió y ahora que tenia casi doce horas sin probar bocado lo lamentaba.

_creo que por ahora estaremos bien aquí, algunos de los nuestros están desperdigando el rastro, pero no debemos confiarnos, tenemos que usar protección.

La ironía del comentario logró aflorar una sonrisa en el de cabellos rubios "estamos escapando de un psicópata o nos preparamos para una orgía"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amables lectores, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, oh y por cierto no se preocupen aquellas hermosas personas que me siguen desde Amor Yaoi, no dejare de actualizar esta historia en la pagina que le vio nacer, es solo que me gustaría que terminaran al mismo tiempo, por aquello de los arrepentimientos a media publicación, esas cosas pasan, o al menos a mi me ah pasado.

Hoy es un dia muy especial para mi, y quiero festejarlo compartiendo un gramito mas de esta historia, que espero les siga agradando, sin mas me despido y a leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Mientras tanto el sol declinaba en las paredes de la construcción medieval, la piedra era tan gruesa que nadie era capaz de saber exactamente que hora era afuera, solo lo sabían por su señor, Tom Ridle estaba dando tumbos por todo el recibidor, se habían capturado a varios de los integrantes de la casa, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran hablar se habían arrancado ellos mismos la lengua y se la habían tragado, solo había un tipo en la sala que no lo había hecho, era un castaño de complexión media y bastante alto para su edad, le habían amordazado y después de toda una tarde de palizas estaba semi consciente atado en una de las pilastras de la casa.

Tom, con su capa de ondear oscuro, dejo entre ver su rostro bajo la capucha, era un hombre maduro de unos 30 y tantos, su cara marcada por unas facciones finas y un cabello azabache ondulado lo hacían verse como el hombre perfecto. Sin embargo las apariencias siempre engañan, tenia a su mando a muchos hombres corruptos, todos ellos en algún momento sus contrincantes, ahora se hacían a él como su única tabla de salvamento.

_vaya, tu debes ser Cedric, no? Fui a buscarte a tu casa hace poco mas de dos años, tus padres me dijeron que estabas viviendo con tu prometida, por lo que veo eso es virtualmente cierto, tu y tus amiguitos son muy escurridizos, pero no subestimen mi poder, yo lo se todo

El muchacho semiinconsciente no respondía, tenia la cara contrita de dolor y un ojo completamente hinchado, uno de los muchachos que se habían arrancado la lengua miraba con aprehensión al moreno de mayor edad. Él lo notó y sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó a moreno de ojos profundos, le descubría el cuello y parte del hombro, había una serpiente esmeralda reptando por su hombro.

_serpiente…

Lo abofeteo, y el chico ahora en completo pánico se alejo de sus compañeros, como es que es hombre le tocaba sin tanto remordimiento, y es mas por que decía en voz alta su casta?, las serpientes eran la casta mas odiada, pero aun asi eran las criaturas mas extrañas se creían extintas ya que no les gustaba mezclarse con las otras razas.

_no tengas miedo muchacho…las serpientes somos las criaturas mas hermosas de la tierra.

Lo acercó a si y le beso la mejilla, clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho de tez mulata y le palpó cual si de una mujer se tratara, lo desnudo despacio aprovechando que ya había abierto su camisa, le quito los pantalones no sin recibir cierta resistencia, al final lo dejo completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo y la camisa junto con el saco a medio poner.

_veo que heredaste las cualidades de las serpientes, pero tu sangre esta mezclada con razas humanas, no hay problema, mis demás consortes se encargaran de enseñarte lo que debes hacer, hijo mio eres lo que estaba buscando.

_señor encontramos una cama de protección

_dónde?

_en la parte superior, por lo que se aprecia había dos chicos ahí

_dos? Se supone que solo Potter estaba aquí

_lo se, tal vez solo sea el espacio que ocupó Black, sabe que el chico pretende…

_cállate! Si Black toca lo que es mío, lo castro y lo empalo

Un joven de ojos negros se acercó al mayor, tenía el cabello negro revuelto y vestía una túnica larga.

_señor, acaso piensa…traernos otro compañero?

_eso no te incumbe, ahora vuelve a con tus hermanos y hermanas, procura estar listo para la noche de luna llena, se que es el momento en que puedes tener hijos

Los sujetos que la hacían de escolta tomaron al muchacho por las axilas y lo arrastraron a la parte de atrás de la habitación, mientras Tom se encaminaba a la habitación que acababan de encontrar sus sirvientes uno de ellos sin saber bien que hacer había llevado al moreno de ojos oscuros a su lado.

_es extraño, siento el aroma de Potter pero hay una esencia que no reconozco, pero me es muy familiar.

Miró a la nueva serpiente, sonrió de lado mostrando sus incisivos algo alargados, buscó entre las sabanas una muestra del otro acompañante de Potter, su olfato sumamente desarrollado le indicaba claramente dónde buscar, entre las almohadas lo encontró, un cabello delgado color claro, casi transparente.

_muy curioso, solo conozco a una familia que tiene el cabello así, pero? Será cierto?

_traigan a la serpiente

_aquí esta señor

El muchacho se removía entre las manos de su guardián, pero al ver la impaciencia dibujarse en la cara de Ridle no pudo sino quedarse quieto, tragó saliva mientras aun sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre resbalar por su garganta, "me arranque la lengua, no podré gritar cuando este tipo me haga algo, pero al menos no traicionare a nadie".

_Blaise Sabinni, no es así?

Un quejido gutural salió de su garganta, mostrando desconcierto y también sorpresa, cómo sabía su nombre.

_su madre se mató poco después de parirte, ahogo tu llanto escondiéndote entre las mantas de su cama y echó a correr aun con la hemorragia del parto corriendo entre sus piernas, le dije que no le haría nada si te entregaba con vida, me dijo que primero se mataba contigo en su vientre antes de entregarte a mi, vaya fui un iluso, cada vez son mas habíles para esconderse de mí

El chico le miró contrito, esa era la historia que le había contado Tonks la mujer que le cuidaba, ella le conto que su madre lo había protegido con su vida y ahora sabía que era verdad. Ridle se corto la palma de la mano y una gruesa y negra sangre escurrió por toda ella formando un pequeño charco.

_sujétalo

Empalmó su daga con firmeza, con la intención de herir sin embargo la herida no fue en la mano como era la costumbre fue sobre la base de su tatuaje de serpiente, al sentir el hierro en la piel el de piel morena gritó, con la garganta hueca y sin su lengua el grito fue aun peor que el de una persona normal .

_muéstrame, muéstrame la marca del dueño de este cabello, invoca a otro de tu raza, muéstrame a que familia pertenece.

Un nuevo grito y la marca en forma de serpiente reptó por el pecho del muchacho dejando marcas en color esmeralda, se posó en la cadera del chico y adoptó una forma particular, una serpiente enroscada formando grecas angulosas, una M y una B. la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del moreno de ojos profundos fue tan grande que incluso aquellos acostumbrados a sus gestos se impresionaron.

_Malfoy black? MALFOY BLACK!

Los chicos estaban juntando ramas secas cerca de la zona colindante a la cabaña, Draco lo había hecho en alguno de los campamentos de caza a los que su padre lo llevaba, le enseñó a matar a los animalitos con escopetas, trampas, arco y también con sus propias manos, el rubio recordaba lo satisfactorio que era arrebatarle poco a poco la vida a un ser indefenso. Estaba cansado, el tal Lupin había atrapado dos conejos y la mujer algunas gallinas del bosque, seguramente esa sería su comida.

_no se supone que tendrías que estar ya camino a tu casa?

_quien es

Un encapuchado de cabello negro y largo le miraba desde arriba de un árbol, era el sujeto al que llamaban Snape, tenía en las manos un pequeño conejo negro, sus ojos eran de color azul.

_creo que nos presentamos ayer, pero no como es debido, me llamo Severus Snape Prince, mucho gusto jovencito

_usted es la única persona que tiene buenos modales entre esta sarta de locos

_me temo que asi es

Dijo el moreno mientras le dedicaba una mueca que se podía traducir en una sonrisa, el rubio si le dedico una sonrisa completa, le siguió a un tronco fracturado que servía las veces de banco para los visitantes.

_por que traes el conejo?

_es mi cena

_bueno, los sujetos que se vuelven perros están cocinándolos adentro, su te apresuras podrá cocerse antes de dos horas.

_hn, a pesar de todo lo que haz visto hoy, aun piensas que esto es un juego verdad Draco?

Tomo al conejo y le acaricio despacio, pero él se removió en sus manos, como presintiendo peligro, el rubio se dio cuenta y le extendió la mano para poder cargar al animal

_de que habla, señor Snape?

_Draco, tus padres se alejaron de nosotros para protegerte, te consienten demasiado y eso siempre se los digo.

_siempre?

_si, siempre, tu padre es un genio en los negocios y tu madre cada día esta mas hermosa, creo que si no fuera por la situación actual se habría atrevido a tener otro bebe.

_mi mamá no puede…

_claro que puede, todos los que tienen la marca pueden hacerlo

_la marca?

_el tatuaje de tu cadera, el del brazo de tu padre, la mia.

Levanto su túnica y enseño al chico una marca idéntica a la de su padre, solo que las formas de la serpiente dibujaban una S.

_por que solo se tuerce una vez?

_mi papá es un ser humano, abusó de mi madre y pues nací yo, ella pensó que era lo mejor si yo no heredaba sus poderes, pero la sangre de nuestra raza es mas poderosa que la de los humanos.

_cómo sabes lo de…

_no es difícil, vi que tus ojos brillaron de deseo cuando viste al malnacido de Sirius, tal vez no te des cuenta pero cuando miras a alguien con deseo tus ojos destellan en color ambar.

_eso no es…

_tampoco es posible que después de follar a alguien salga un tatuaje en tu cuerpo, sin embargo así es, lo normal hijo mio no existe una vez que cruzas la línea.

Sus ojos negros, le miraron y un destello de color rojo apareció, el chico se impresionó tanto que se levantó de golpe.

_lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre, te molestaría voltear un momento.

_por que?

_no quiero que veas en lo que te puedes convertir

Le giró la cabeza, y el chico no se movió; escuchó que alguien gritaba y tras recordar un poco supo que era el conejo quien lo hacía, gritaba y después no, ya no escuchaba nada mas que un pausado sorber a su espalda. Volteó y vio a Snape sujetando al animal por las orejas mientras gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían por su cuerpo. Se asustó pero trago saliva al ver la sangre escurrir por la comisura de los labios del hombre mayor.

_yo…yo quiero

Le sujetó de la cara y tal como antes lamio con desesperación la sangre caliente que aun palpitaba en la boca del moreno. Cuando dejó la barbilla limpia despertó de su trance.

_que…que estoy haciendo?

_Draco, será mejor que vuelvas a casa y nunca trates de encontrarnos otra vez

_por que…por ese tal Tom? Por que le tienen tanto miedo

_el tiene mucho poder, todos los que sufrimos su fuerza hacemos lo imposible para que ustedes no lo conozcan nunca

_y usted…por que se da semejantes atribuciones?

Comento ceñudo el muchacho moviendo los brazos desesperado, alejándose del hombre de cabello largo al notar que prácticamente estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, el lo sujeto de la camisa y lo abrazo en un gesto que no consideró posible en un hombre con facciones como las de Snape.

_por que soy tu padrino, por que otra razón

"padrino?" se pregunto mientras dejaba que el mayor le abrazara, era algo diferente, no le gustaban esa clase de muestras de cariño, pero con ese hombre era diferente, sentía que nada malo podía pasarle si se quedaba a su lado, que si se aferraba a su cuerpo él lo protegería a un a costa de su propia vida.

_Serverus

Una voz juvenil les sacó de su trance, era el chico Potter, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillaban en color rojo, encendidos como carbones, se mordía el labio y un hilillo de sangre escurría por él.

_Harry

_traidor…

_espera

_eres un maldito traidor!

Justo ahora puedo imaginarme al chico marginado de los ojos verdes mirando con rencor al hombre de cara adusta, el que le había prometido la protección del compromiso, no podía hacerlo con su padrino, pero ese hombre había sido el mejor amigo de su madre, por ella había aceptado al muchacho como su prometido y a pesar de sus escasos modales a con él, había aceptado la idea como algo posible.

_Harry! Espera no es…

_eres un maldito traidor mentiroso…le prometiste a mi madre, lo prometiste por su memoria

_no te estoy traicionando, Harry…amor mio por favor no pienses mal.

El nudo de sus tripas se incremento dejó caer el conejo que aun sangraba en sus manos y el ruido llamó la atención de los dos tortolitos.

_creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí

Caminó en dirección a la cabaña mientras el adulto se excusaba con su "prometido", es que las sorpresas no se detendrían nunca, resulta que el tal Potter era prometido de su padrino, y por que diablos sus padres nunca le dijeron nada de que tuviera uno, su madre era una mujer que la chica de cabello de colores conocía juraría que en algún momento la llamó tía, y el sujeto de cabello canoso, si no fuera por su eterna cara de desazón sería muy apuesto.

Aun no le quedaba claro eso de las castas, y tampoco cual era la razón por la que le ocultaban todo eso, si ya conocía el nombre del sujeto que estaba corriendo tras ellos, Tom Ridle, ese apellido era un apellido de vulgar proletario aunque hace muchos años que no escuchaba nada sobre nadie de esa familia, el como hijo de rico sabía y tenía que saberlo. Cuando cerró la puerta vio a Tonks y a Lupin dormidos en un sillón frente al fuego, subió al segundo piso y en la única habitación que no tenía un fuego encendido estaba Sirius él tenía un par de pichones en las manos.

_lo siento estas comiendo?

_lo estaba haciendo, Severus te lo enseñó?

_lo hubiera averiguado después de todo no crees TIO

_no necesitas marcarlo tanto, ya se que somos parientes, lo se desde antes que tu nacieras

El muchacho se dejó caer en la dura cama de paja, se sentía como en el Medioevo, comiendo animales salvajes, durmiendo en chozas calentándose con leña.

_por que mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenía un padrino

_bueno por que no es la clase de relación que les gustaría que tuvieras, Severus y Yo somos guardianes, tratamos de mantener a Tom a raya pero cada vez somos menos y ese sujeto es terriblemente poderoso.

_que se supone que son ustedes

_somos mi querido sobrino, somos vampiros.

El chico levanto la ceja incrédulo, ahora después de tener un par de chuchos acurrucados en la alfombra de la sala ahora resulta que era pariente de Dracula.

_Dracula? Digamos que fue la vida original de Tom, cuando su poder comenzaba a expandirse, utilizo algunos señuelos para que le perdiéramos la pista, uno de ellos fue el famoso conde.

_como sabes lo que estoy pensando?

_somos de la misma, familia después de todo la sangre llama.

_lo dices muy quitado de la pena

_las cosas son como son, aun asi sobrino mío te veo desasosegado que pasa?

_pues, es… es verdad que Harry y mi padrino están comprometidos?

El barbudo asintió, y giró la vista a un lado como si la sola idea le fastidiara, el rubio entendió ese gesto era tan característico de su madre que no le costó ningún trabajo el notar el por que de la aversión de su pariente a con el sujeto de la piel cetrina.

_james era uno de mis mejores amigos, un sujeto hábil aunque no muy fuerte, al lado de Lily eran un par grandioso, pero por proteger a Harry cometieron muchos errores, uno de ellos fue el confiarse en la protección del anonimato, yo hice lo posible por cuidar de ellos pero no pude hacer mucho

_pero Snape es muy mayor

_lo se, yo también lo soy, pero Lily siempre aprecio al bastardo de Snape, le prometió que si tenia un hijo lo sedería en matrimonio a él, en agradecimiento a su sacrificio y devoción a la familia, y James hizo lo propio conmigo

_tambien estas comprometido con Potter?

El mayor solto una risotada su sobrino era agradable a pesar de su cara de olemierdas de casi todo el tiempo.

_no Draco, yo soy el padrino de Harry, si ese bastardo de Severus le hace llorar por alguna de sus idioteces lo castro

_mas te vale el tener armas para sostener ese argumento.

Severus entraba a la habitación con Harry sujeto de su mano, el muchacho tenía la cara surcada con lagrimas resecas, Draco supuso que era por la rabieta que había hecho cuando los vio juntos.

_que te pasa Harry

_Severus acaba de decirme que Draco es su ahijado…dime hay algo que tu también quieras decirme

Los ojos de Harry brillaban en tenues carmines, Draco sintió un temblor recorerle la espina, así que a eso se refería su padrino.

_es mi sobrino, no lo reconocí hasta que lo vimos en la mesa, lo siento pequeño

_ya estoy lo bastante grandecito como para que ustedes dos traten de ocultarme las cosas importantes

_lo hacemos por que te queremos

_esa clase de amor mata

Dijo el muchacho y tras deshacerse del agarre de su prometido, se encerró en la habitación contigua.

_Draco será mejor que vayas con Harry, ahí hay una cama de protección

_pero

_por favor, hazlo por el que a partir de ahora será tu tío favorito

_Sirius, no le llenes la cabeza de mierda a mi ahijado

_no será mejor a lo que tu le podrías enseñar Quejicus

El peliplata accedió a salir al ver que los insultos subían de tono, también quería hablar con ese muchacho, no era que le agradara mucho, pero su padrino estaba también inmiscuido en ese asunto, su padrino, hace apenas dos días y sabía que sus padres eran unos magnates de los negocios y ahora resultaba ser pariente de Dracula.

_te mandaron a dormir?

_si, lamento que tengas que compartir habitación conmigo

_no es que me moleste tanto…

_pues a mi no me agrada eso de compartir, en mi casa mi habitación mide lo que mide esta cabaña de mierda

_en serio? Que interesante, tengo sueño asi que metete por favor a la cama o te quedaras congelándote el culo toda la noche

_tu nunca leíste el manual de carreño verdad?

_no estoy para modales en este momento, entras o te quedas afuera?

El peliplata entro, después de descalzarse, el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda tenia un genio terrible, y esperaba su padrino que lo soportara?, se acurruco en una de las esquinas y trató de conciliar el sueño. Lo consiguió en poco tiempo el estar caminando todo el dia y no comer como es debido le agotó tanto que no supo en que momento el sueño le había vencido, soñó algo extraño.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de su casa, sus padres jóvenes estaban ocupados mimandose uno al otro, jamás pensó que encontrara a alguien a quien amar como su padre amaba a su madre; la mujer estaba sentada a la derecha de su padre, por debajo de un ligero vestido de gasa blanca asomaba un abultado vientre, seguramente él se encontraba dentro.

_veo que se divierten, mis queridos amigos

_oh! Lord ha sido muy amable por permitirnos venir a su finca

Comento su madre con las mejillas arreboladas de ser atrapada en una situación así con su esposo, pero el hombre frente a ellos no parecía importarle.

_Narcisa no te preocupes, los eh invitado para que pasen un par de semanas lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, ustedes como los últimos herederos de la sangre de serpiente tienen que ser tratados de forma especial.

Su madre se sonrojo aun mas, pero algo turbó su gesto, su vientre se movía inquieto y era tan visible que resultaba nauseabundo.

_creo que el bebe esta algo inquieto, cariño, ire a descansar un momento, si no les molesta

La mujer se levanto sujetando su panza en un gesto de protección digno de cualquier mujer en su estado. El sujeto al que llamaban lord se acercó a su padre, tenia el cabello platinado igual que el, salvo que en ese momento lo llevaba corto y revuelto.

_Veo que el hijo que tanto esperan es un varón

_como dice?

_lo se, no debe importarte como lo averigüe, pero quiero decirte algo

_usted dirá Lord.

_quiero que me des a tu hijo en cuanto nazca.

El color se esfumó del rostro del Malfoyd, se molesto y estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe a su anfitrión de no ser por sus excelentes modales.

_perdon? Señor Ridle, debe ser una broma

_claro que no, no tengo sentido del humor

Y lo vio el hombre con el que estaba hablando su padre era el famoso Tom, un hombre en ese entonces en los veintitantos, de cabello y ojos negros, era apuesto eso no podía negarse, pero su mirada irradiaba una maldad capaz de helar la sangre en un suspiro.

_como se atreve

Su padre ya había perdido los estribos y se había levantado. Pero Tom lo sujetó de la muñeca y le hizo girar el torso completo en la superficie de la mesa mientras le retorcía un brazo por la espalda, Draco juraría que lo escuchó crujir.

_ya te vas? No creo que tus padres estén muy contentos si se enteran que me has desairado de esta forma

_suéltame

_acepta el trato o terminare poseyéndote aquí, justo como debí hacerlo cuando eras una adolescente

_Ridle esto es inaceptable! Haaagghh

Ahora era una certeza ese sujeto le había roto el brazo a su padre en dos, y su madre? Donde estaba? Sería mejor que no apareciera, no soportaría semejante situación.

_no lo hago con tu mujer por que ella ya fue marcada con tu escencia, una vez que quedó preñada solo podrá tener hijos tuyos, dichoso no? Una serpiente pura y un dragon de mar, nada tonto jovencito

_déjanos

_no, yo quiero al crio

_me quedare a tu lado, si eso quieres pero deja a mi familia en paz

_tu no eres capaz de engendrar hijos, eso es menester de quienes ya han sido marcados

_te ayudare a encontrar a alguien mas, pero no les hagas daño

_deja de llamarme de tú

Lo arrojo al piso y lo pateó, su padre se sujetaba el estomago, su cabello estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre.

_apartir de ahora soy tu señor, y asi me debes llamar

Su padre estaba llorando, pero no hacía nada mas, su madre estaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta, sujetándose el vientre, su bebe estaba inquieto por eso, y ahora ella y su marido estaban en un verdadero lío.

_señor! Piedad por favor

El hombre de cabellos negros disfrutaba con esa escena, el sujeto de cabello rubio con un brazo roto y el cuerpo arqueado en dolor. Se arrodillo ante él y tirándole del cabello le besó, aunque mas que eso parecía le estaba mordiendo, le dio la vuelta no importándole que su brazo estuviera maltrecho y le bajo los pantalones.

_veo que tu marca es bastante clara, te convertiste en el portador de tu linaje, pero después que te posea, no se si eso pueda seguir siendo verdad.

_no lo haga….por favor no lo haga!

_no te preocupes, yo también soy una serpiente, una vez que me de cuenta que terminare me retiro, asi no te haré mas daño… en verdad que soy benevolente

Un golpe seco llego desde la espalda de Tom, una silla se había estrellado en todo su peso sobre su espalda y cuello, él había caído inconsciente casi al instante, Draco buscó con la mirada al culpable de semejante acto temerario y vio a su madre sujetándose el vientre mientras se agachaba para levantar a su marido.

_vamonos antes que despierte

_Narcisa, que haz hecho

_salvarte la vida, y la de nuestra raza, vámonos

Los siguió por un pasillo lleno de armaduras y cuadros antiguos, en el vestíbulo su padre tomó un sello de la chimenea y después salieron al patio, corrieron a lo largo de los jardines sin detenerse, pero no encontraron medio de transporte, su madre llevaba unas sandalias que estaba destrozadas ya por el esfuerzo de la carrera, su padre parecía repuesto de la fractura, cosa que le extraño al joven de cabellos rubios. Reposaron un poco en el bosquesillo cerca a la finca pero estaban exhaustos y el sol comenzaba a declinar, a ese paso ese sujeto les daría alcance, siguieron bordeando la campiña pero al llegar a una saliente rocosa ya no pudieron avanzar, estaba el acantilado y de él brotaba una cascada copiosa y peligrosamente alta.

_eres un testarudo, y tu mujer lo es aun mas.

Ridle les miraba desde la linde del bosque, sus ojos destellaban en rojo, como si fuera a matar de inmediato, Narcisa fue mas rápida que el moreno, se arrojó a la cascada, tirando de la mano de su marido.

_NO!

Draco se había levantado sobresaltado con la mano al aire, como deseando sujetar a sus padres de la caída, Harry a su lado le miraba con la cara contrita y la frente sudorosa.

_que pasa?

Entraba en la habitación un agitado Sirius y tras el un aun en calma Severus. El chico rubio contrariado por la expresión del moreno se acerco al de ojos verdes y le sacudió un poco, éste calló inconsciente en el colchón de paja.

_Harry!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus se había aproximado a la cama, fue como un suspiro ni siquiera lo percibió, el hombre de la nariz aguileña trataba de tocarlo pero los barrotes se lo impedían, Draco vio entonces la funcionalidad de esa cama tan particular, la mujer y el hombre canoso entraron poco después y el ejercicio se repitió, no pudieron tocar al muchacho aunque sus manos atravesaron los barrotes.

_que ocurrió?

_no…no lo se…se desmayó

El moreno del cabello largo lo miró con cara de saber lo obvio pero aun asi no demostró su molestia.

_ábrenos por favor

Draco obedeció corrió el cerrojo y acercó al moreno a la puerta Sirius lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a revisarlo, confirmo el pulso estaba calmo, pero tenía la frente sudorosa y las pupilas dilatadas, al parecer era una especie de crisis de pánico que nunca habían presenciado.

_Cedric….Cedric va a morir

Fue lo único que nació de sus labios cuando le hicieron reaccionar, para volver a perderse en las penumbras. Draco frunció las cejas quien era ese tal Cedric y por que Harry lo sabía?

En las mazmorras del castillo, un joven de cabellos castaños despertaba de un sueño doloroso, tenía mucho frio y aun conservaba la mordaza en la boca, lamentaba no poder arrancarse la lengua; sentía la boca cansada de tanto tenerla abierta en un gesto antinatural, sus brazos tenían marcas de golpes pero debido a su naturaleza los huesos rotos ya estaban sellados.

_"si solo pudiera…liberarme"

A su mente llego la imagen del muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, era el hijo del gran James Potter, el hombre que debía ser su padrino, por la misma razón de ser el ultimo de su familia él portaría en su vientre a los futuros herederos, una carga difícil de llevar siendo que no sentía atracción por los hombres, pero al entender que no era cuestión de gustos si no de instinto comprendió que no era tan difícil, él uno de las ultimas águilas de la rama debía ser fuerte, si era inteligente como su casta él saldría vivo de ahí y tal vez se hiciera con el corazón de ese muchacho.

_ya despertaste, muchacho

La voz hueca y amortiguada por la piedra le congelo la sangre, el señor Ridle, lo había visto esa tarde poco después de que se ocultara el sol, o al menos eso pensó por que conservaba pesadez en su cuerpo. El caballero estaba vestido con una túnica larga de lana, clásica para las noches de invierno, se irguió lo mas que pudo en sus ataduras y le encaro.

_eres altivo, igual que tus padres, debo admitir que eres tan bello como tu madre…dime recordaste algo importante durante tu siesta

Lo fulmino con la mirada, pero esos penetrantes ojos negros le limitaban su valía, el mayor lo levanto en vilo él no se resistió, estaba aterrado.

_eres al ultimo heredero de las águilas, una raza conocida por su inteligencia, dime acaso piensas que desaprovechare la oportunidad de engendrar uno de mis hijos en ti

Si antes estaba asustado, ahora con la revelación del sujeto que lo cargaba trató de desafinarse, pero sus intentos no eran mas que vanos intentos de desaprenderse sus manos y pies estaban tullidos y sin fuerza. Vio la luz del deseo en sus ojos, un fuego carmín que sintió le traspasaba el alma.

_no eres feo, y he de decir joven Cedric que es un honor para muchos el poder darme un hijo

_hnnn hnnn

No supo cuando llego a la habitación principal de la casa, era antes utilizada por los dos últimos guardianes, Sirius y Severus; el colchón estaba mullido y lo recordó del dia de su iniciación, de había entregado a su padrino para que el tatuaje indicado se marcara en su cuerpo. El mayor se retiro la parca de lana gruesa de la cabeza, y lo que vio no era lo que estaba esperando.

El sujeto de cuerpo atlético y rostro anguloso, no figuraba en su descripción de monstruo, tenia hasta cierto grado un parecido con el chico Potter, solo que él tenía los ojos completamente negros. La mirada que le dedico era tierna, no había rastro de maldad en ella, trago en seco cuando sintió cuando le quitó la mordaza y él aun mudo por el terror no se animo a decir ni una sola palabra, el sujeto le tomo la barbilla y lo acerco a su boca, delicadamente como pidiendo permiso, le recordó su iniciación no había sentimientos de por medio pero si uno cedía el otro debía corresponder, era la regla.

_no temas

_yo…

_seré cuidadoso, si eres un buen niño

Respondió el beso cuando nuevamente tomaron sus labios, cerró los ojos y pensó en el chico Potter, su ropa desapareció tras deslices suaves y sintió un nudo en la garganta igual que la primera vez que alguien tomó su cuerpo, pensó que hacer esto sin sentimientos de por medio estaba mal, que no era correcto…

El sujeto mordía su pecho y lamia con maestria uno de sus pezones, era una parte sensible debía aceptarlo y al mismo tiempo descubrió que era una especie de punto débil, aun si no amaba a ese hombre por esas caricias no se fijaría en su cara ni en su pasado.

_dime Cedric, te gusta?

_hhnn yo…ahh!

_gime grita si quieres, en esta casa nadie se atreverá a importunarte.

_Harry!

_si Cedric…soy Harry, Harry Potter el hijo de tu padrino, el futuro padre de tus hijos, Cedric dame tu cuerpo

_oh Harry

Enlazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y este aprovechó para sujetar su manos en su cuello, tras haber preparado su entrada levemente lo penetró de golpe.

_HAGGH!

_duele?

_si, por…por favor mas…d…

_mas?

Contesto irónico y comenzó a empalmar estocadas profundas en el aun resentido culo, obteniendo del muchacho solo gritos de dolor. Cuando vio mas lagrimas que sudor en la frente, se animó a detenerse y acarició su rostro.

_lo siento, Cedric, fui un idiota

_si…sigue…ya…ya me aco…acostumbre

De nuevo las caderas angulosas del vampiro se asieron a las mas menudas, arremetiendo como si fuera la ultima cogida de su vida, una do tres y los quejidos del menor le indicaron que pronto llegaría al limite, tendría que darle unas cuantas lecciones pero en ese momento lo que mas deseaba era preñarlo, sintió su escroto comprimirse y se derramo dentro del muchacho. Sin embargo del otro lado no fue tan grato, había iniciado y caído en el trance pensó que Harry Potter estaba tomando su cuerpo, hasta que el sádico vampiro lo penetró sin cuidados, gimió y se quejó tratando de imaginar que le gustaba, pero lo que mas deseaba era que ese hombre saliera de él y nunca mas lo profanara.

Había visto el rostro de Harry antes de que su cuerpo se manchara con la escencia del señor Ridle, estaba palido y asustado, a su lado el señor Snape lloraba por salvarlo, lo amaba sabía que lo amaba a pesar de la diferencia de edades, y el como alguien aun mayor lo deseaba, era un niño, era solo un joven un niño a comparación del medio siglo que él se cargaba a cuestas.

_Harry?

_Ce…Cedric

_lo lamento, no pude esperarte

_no…

_te esperare, y quiero que apadrines a mi hijo

_Cedric… CEDRIC!

_me disculpare con mi padrino personalmente.

Había dicho con el alma destrozada, y cortó el enlace con la mente del muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

Ya no tenia sentido, él el ultimo de los supervivientes de la casta de las águilas, la casta mas inteligente, había sido engañado por un truco gastado e infantil, deshonraba a su casta por su ingenuidad, y sin embargo tenía la certeza que no se dignaría morir hasta ver a su hijo, por que era solo suyo, en las manos guardianas de Harry Potter.

"sin sentimientos de por medio, hacer el amor se convierte en sexo

Y el sexo en si mismo es dejarse llevar por instintos

Una criatura así es insulsa y asquerosa"

El rubio estaba acurrucado en la esquina de la cama-celda, no se atrevió a moverse mientras la mujer le daba al chico de ojos verdes un poco de agua, el tal Cedric era uno de los chicos que había comido con ellos la noche anterior.

_tenemos que irnos de aquí

Dijo el chico sin ser consciente de ello, los mayores lo miraron, y el fijaba los ojos en el moreno que exhausto descansaba en la cama.

_lo sabemos Draco, pero…

_lo que no entiendo es que, si ese sujeto es tan poderoso, por que no se acerca a una ciudad?, díganme, acaso este escenario del Medioevo es necesario para que el tipo haga de las suyas?

_a que te refieres?

_mis padres no están escondidos, viven de la fama y son figuras publicas, incluso yo salí ya en varias revistas, no hay que ser muy listos como para reconocer un rostro que no ha cambiado en mas de 16 años

Los adultos se miraron incrédulos, como si esa idea nunca les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, ninguno de ellos sabía nada de Draco Malfoy y tampoco de Lucius y Narcisa por que se habían ido a vivir una vida normal, y al parecer el Lord no se preocupaba de la vida de las personas normales.

_eso es imposible.

_tengo las muestras en cualquier hotel de categoría que quieran, mi padre es un magnate, y su cara aparece en entrevistas al menos una vez cada tres meses, y mi madre es una mujer de la alta sociedad ustedes no ven televisión?

_no

Contesto Severus algo contrariado por la pregunta, ellos sabían de televisiones y computadoras, pero no se acercaban demasiado, no les interesaba realmente. El rubio sin embargo vio en su vida de snob la salida de ese atolladero.

_en cualquier momento te reprendería por tal petulancia, pero ya entiendo tu punto, crees que funcione?

_nada perdemos con intentarlo, después de todo, 16 años es demasiado como para no encontrar a mi familia no cree, padrino

La muchacha miro al moreno contrariada, que es lo que estaban pensando los dos mayores?, el otro lobo entendió el plan del rubio sin que se lo dijeran, y asintió, Harry por estar inconsciente no pudo opinar.

_podemos vivir en mi ciudad

_podemos intentarlo, pero no quiero poner en peligro a tus padres

_Severus no puedes estar hablando en serio

_lamentablemente si, Sirius, no nos dimos cuenta antes, si nos separamos de nuestro mundo como los Malfoy podremos sobrevivir, hay una razón por la que el Lord no se acerca a las ciudades, hasta que sepamos por que, tenemos que guarecernos ahi

_eso es cierto, pero podría ser peligroso para las personas que están cerca

_pero nunca nos han amenazado a nosotros, necesito contactar a mi padre, él no pondrá a salvo.

_y como piensas hacerlo, con señales de humo?

_un teléfono publico bastará pero nos tenemos que acercar a un pueblo

_eso tendrá que ser hasta mañana por hoy las excursiones nocturnas están prohibidas, esta casa esta protegida por un conjuro poderoso, no podrán encontrarnos si no ponemos un pie fuera, así que amigos les pido un poco de paciencia

Dijo el de cabello largo y sin barba, dirigiéndose a los lobos, estos asintieron y salieron de la cama de protección, Severus cerró la reja pero no puso la llave, y salió de la habitación seguido por Sirius que aun no se veía muy convencido.

_estas seguro de que tu idea va a funcionar?

_al parecer es la única opción que tenemos, como te sientes?

_me duele la cabeza, pero no quiero dormir

_no entiendo, que fue lo que te pasó?

_uno de los chicos que se quedaron en la casona, me contacto por medio de sus pensamientos, como yo estaba dormido soy vulnerable a esa clase de llamadas; Tom lo violó haciéndole creer que se estaba acostando conmigo

Dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de contener las lagrimas en su garganta cansada por el grito de auxilio que había emitido unos minutos antes.

_tu en realidad te vas a emparejar con mi padrino?

_no es la clase de pregunta que deba contestarle a alguien que apenas conozco

_me intriga por que aceptaste semejante trato, no digo que mi padrino no sea atractivo, es que él es muy mayor

_tiene solo 300 años, no es tan grande

Dijo el de ojos esmeralda restándole importancia a la cuestión, el rubio lo miró desencajado, trescientos años era mucho para alguien con esa apariencia.

_tú cuantos…

_solo 17

_pero

_él me cuidó después de que mis padres murieran, incluso mi propio padrino tuvo que separarse de mí para protegerse a si mismo, Snape y yo no compartimos la misma edad, pero en realidad lo quiero mucho. El fue el mejor amigo de mi madre…

_no has pensado que fue por eso que lo quieres, que es como un padre para ti?

Harry le miro agrio, él que sabía de vivir sin padres, los suyos estaba a su lado siempre; al parecer el rubio entendió las palabras escondidas tras la mirada del muchacho, se acercó a la reja y cerró la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse.

_lo siento, hablé sin pensar

_necesito emparejarme con él para poder continuar con mi estirpe, se que no suena lindo ni romántico, pero los dos sabemos que es un sacrificio que tenemos que hacer

Sacrificio? Por que se refería a esa unión con una palabra con tanto significado.

_a que te refieres?

_como que a que me refiero, mi madre debía haberse unido a Snape, no yo, aun asi él me cuidó siendo el hijo de un hombre al que odiaba, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él

_pero es un sacrificio para ti? En realidad solo haces esto por que lo tienes que hacer?

_si

Fue la respuesta cruda del moreno, no le dio vueltas al asunto como él se esperaba, le devolvió una mirada de significado.

_entonces por que hiciste semejante rabieta cuando nos viste juntos, si lo haces por compromiso, no tendría que importarte si mi padrino sale o no con alguien mas.

_él va a ser mi pareja, yo haré renacer mi estirpe y si el tiempo lo decide aprenderé a quererlo

_y dale con eso de la estirpe, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, para tener hijos necesitas empalmarte con una mujer

_ya casi no hay mujeres que lleven en su sangre el gen de los leones, quien debe quedar preñado soy yo

_pero si eres un hombre, como dices semejante tontería

Harry le miró ceñudo ante el comentario, en realidad ese snob de cabello plateado no sabía nada de su raza? Por que sus padres correrían semejante riesgo? La ignorancia no lo prevendría si en algún momento Tom se enteraba que él estaba vivo, la sangre de su clase se podía oler a kilómetros.

_tu también puedes tener hijos, es una de las bondades de nuestra raza

_pero cómo

Harry curvó la boca ante la ironía de la pregunta, lo jaló de la muñeca y lo hizo caer al colchon se colocó sobre su cadera y le aprisionó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

_creo que así te quedara mas claro

El rubio de ruborizó ante un ataque que no se esperaba, ese chico no era para nada débil y tímido tampoco, a pesar de ser un hombre no sintió asco o miedo al estar atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón, asintió a la afirmación del de ojos verdes y este se levanto de inmediato para acostarse.

_la llave esta bajo la almohada por favor no olvides colocarla

_eres alguien raro, raro y peligroso

_deberías esperar a que crezcan mis colmillos, justo entonces te daré la autorización de que me tengas miedo

_no te tengo miedo

Él se hizo un ovillo también y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, la mañana llego de inmediato, dándole a Draco la sensación de no haber dormido mucho en realidad. Suspiró cansado los lobos habían tocado la puerta el estaba abrazado a la almohada y Harry lo movía para que se levantara.

_cinco minutos

_vamos perezoso, tenemos que irnos ya

Caminaron unas cuantas horas hasta acercarse a un pueblo cerca del bosque, los autos y el sonido de las bocinas de estos le dio a Draco la seguridad de estar en casa, se acercó a un hotel de paso y le pidió que le prestara su teléfono, necesitaba hacer una llamada a cobro revertido al hotel donde se habían quedado sus pertenencias.

_hola señor administrador

_joven Malfoy, gracias a dios, su madre esta a punto de colgarme vivo por haberle perdido de vista

_mi madre? Ella esta ahí?

_le di aviso, era la única persona que figuraba como numero inmediato en su celular

_me puede comunicar con ella?

_permítame lo enlazare a su habitación

El sonido de la línea en espera le dejo el pulso en la garganta, sus acompañantes estaban parados en el Ovi del hotelucho, el dependiente quitado de la pena no se pregunto por que solo había una mujer con cinco hombres en custodia

_hola?

_madre?

_Draco! Dios santo donde te has metido mocoso del demonio

_que clase de vocabulario es ese para una dama?

_el que necesita una madre para que su hijo le haga caso, sabias perfectamente que no tenías a que venir aquí? Quien te mandó?

_la tia Bellatrix, me dio la información dijo que estaba bien que yo buscara mis raíces

_la voy a matar

_mamá, tengo algo que pedirte

_que ocurre?

_estoy perdido en un pueblo en no se donde, sin papeles y sin dinero, podrías pasar a por mi y unos amigos?

_sabes donde estas?

_no, permíteme_ tapo el teléfono con una mano y llamó al dependiente_ disculpe en que pueblo me encuentro?

_Dobro-Pole

Respondió el tendero sin preocuparse que le preguntaran eso

_Dobro-Pole

_no esta muy lejos de ahí, quédense juntos, no se en algún punto principal yo los buscaré

Una hora y media mas tarde un enorme helicóptero se posaba sobre la plaza principal, antes incluso que aterrizaran completamente, una mujer rubia en traje sastre se apeo del vehículo y saltó a tierra firme, los hombres presentes tragaron en seco al ver semenjante temeridad, mientras el piloto le gritaba desde la cabina.

_Señora! Por dios!

_Draco! Draco!

Sirius miro desde las sombras a su prima con ese porte de mujer de mundo y a su sobrino salir de la posada rascándose la nuca.

_mamá, siempre te eh dicho que no saltes así de los helicópteros, no eres quien para estarme regañando, mira que preocuparme de esa forma

_mamá, me estas avergonzando

La mujer lo abrazaba a su pecho con tanto fervor que el chico literalmente se estaba quedando sin aire, él le señaló la posada dónde estaban todos reunido, Sirius y Snape portaban unos enormes albornoces con capucha negros en su totalidad, por respeto al posadero se los habían retirado, pero tuvieron que arrinconarse muy juntos en una de las esquinas del local.

_que pasa cariño, cómo llegaste aquí?

_pues….me entrometí donde no debía…y termine aquí

_sabes que eso no es de buen gusto, aparte tu habías dicho que visitarías Sicilia nunca mencionaste los Balcanes, sabes lo que papá y yo opinamos al respecto.

_lo se, pero adivina, encontré a un pariente que estaba perdido…

Sirius se oculto aun mas en su capucha, pero la mujer de piel de nieve se acercó con la boca abierta de par en par, le quitó la capucha con algo de temor y al descubrir su cara no pudo sino reprimir un jadeo.

_Sirius

_Hola Narci

La mujer se desplomó sobre el suelo, sin nada de gracia, sin nada de elegancia, sin ese porte que le caracterizaba.

_demonios

Harry y Draco la colocaron sobre él sofá hasta que se despertó, la mujer miró a su hijo y después al pelinegro a su lado, estaban charlando, al parecer su hijo ya había pagado su cuenta de la tarjeta de su bolsa.

_Draco cariño, que hora es?

_son las dos menos cuarto

_tenemos que irnos, Sirius, hay algún problema que viajen con sus albornoces puestos?

_no si a ti no te molesta

_iremos a la villa del noreste, le puedes informar al piloto cariño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.- .-

Dobro-Pole: es un pueblito escondido entre las montañas en la cordillera Alemana, lo busque con google earts cuando necesitaba una referencia geográfica acerca de donde estaban ubicados los personajes


	5. Chapter 5

Damas y caballeros, eh vuelto, y debo decir que para una historia que ya tengo escrita en su mayor parte, tiendo a no actualizar como es debido, mi culpa, y de antemano les pido entiendan un poquito. En fin punto y aparte permítanme darles una recomendación, nunca tomen dos trabajos, y proyecto de titulación y la obligación de una segunda licenciatura en el mismo año, es el infierno ¬¬.

En fin les agradezco si es que aun alguien lee esto, y a quienes me siguen en AY, ya saben por que no eh podido actualizar a pesar que tengo escrito medio capitulo ya. Paciencia chic s pronto volveré a mi meca. Sin mas distracciones les permito acceder al nuevo capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Draco salió como todo niño obediente del edificio dándole las indicaciones al piloto, éste regreso después de un rato con la afirmación de que no habría ningún problema si la señora, accedia a no volver a hacer un aterrizaje al estilo Matrix.

_esta bien, podrías escoltar a tus amiguitos, yo guiare a los caballeros a la nave por la parte de atrás.

Por amiguitos Draco asumió a los dos lobos y a Harry a quien tomo de la mano, para contrariedad del pelinegro de cara afeitada.

_ese chico.

_no quiero que hagas una escena Quejicus, ellos han estado compartiendo cama, es lo menos que te puedes esperar…

_quejicus? Severus querido eres tu?

Él se retiro un poco el sayal de la cara para mostrársela a Narcisa, ella sonrió pero ya no dijo nada mas, una vez en el aire, Draco se acerco a su madre, que amorosamente poso su mano sobre su cabeza.

_hijo, sabes lo que ellos son?

_si

_bueno, entonces espero que me des una buena explicación

Llegaron a la casa de campo de la familia Malfoyd, los sirvientes se acercaron con una capa para la señora y al señorito, no asimilado que del helicóptero saltaran gente que ellos catalogarían como vulgares.

_señora?

_necesito que preparen habitaciones para los invitados, no se cuanto tiempo vamos a quedarnos asi que les pido sean amables.

El mayordomo, vestido a la usanza de la escuela inglesa con un reloj sujeto a su solapa al bolsillo interior del chaleco, consulto la hora y le indico a la señora con una mirada que la cena estaría lista a la hora que lo indicara.

Narcisa detuvo a sus invitados en la puerta, los lobos y los vampiros se retrajeron a la sombra mientras que los dos muchachos se extrañaron de la actitud de la mujer.

_esta casa esta protegida de las criaturas como nosotros, solo necesito una gota de su sangre para que el sello se abra a ustedes, pero si tienen familia al servicio de Tom, les pido que me lo digan

_somos los únicos de nuestras familias

Dijeron los lobos, Severus no dijo nada, él y Lucius eran los últimos también.

_Yo soy familiar tuyo así que el sello no me dañara, como tampoco dañaría a Bellatrix

_soy el último

Dijo Harry al mirar a los demás con la cara contrita, sí era huérfano un hecho que era sabido por todos, pero que por educación no obviaron. De acuerdo con lo antes dicho se complemento el hechizo que los incluía dentro de la protección de la mansión.

_hay habitaciones para cada uno, les pido por favor tomen un baño, para ti querida dispondré ropas de mis viejos armarios, joven mi hijo estará a bien a prestarte algo de ropa; Severus Sirius necesito que me acompañen a la sala de mi esposo, estoy segura que estaría encantado de hablar con ustedes

Los dos morenos fruncieron el ceño, ante la mención de su esposo, territoriales como eran, esa era una invasión al territorio del mayor de los Malfoy. Aun así no dijeron nada y siguieron a la rubia.

_mi madre tiene que decirles algo, pero no podre saber que es hasta que tenga que comparecer a ella

_creo que tenemos que tomar en cuenta sus palabras, Draco, alguien nos guiara a nuestras habitaciones?

_síganme por favor

Anuncio el mayordomo a la pareja y ellos le siguieron como cachorros recién adoptados, el rubio miró a su compañero y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera por la otra escalera. Llegaron a una habitación con decorados en verde y oro, extrañamente bien incorporados no se veían mal los colores juntos.

_el baño esta de este lado, ire a buscar algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte.

_yo traigo mi propia ropa en la mochila

_asumo que asi es, pero me temo que mi madre no te permita estar en su presencia si usas esas fachas

_al menos puedo usar mis propios calzoncillos

_es lo menos que puedes hacer

El rubio salió de la habitación con la nariz en alto y el ceño fruncido como si le hubiera costado trabajo ser amable, él no era así y le extrañaba su propio gesto, la idea le había venido a la cabeza como un baldazo, al ver la cara de molestia de su madre supo de inmediato que no sería la mejor, aun así ella no dijo nada, después de todo, Sirius era su primo y al parecer su padrino también tenia un lugar especial en su corazón.

En el estudio de la casa Narcisa encaraba a los dos morenos, tenía la cara contrita y a pesar de su maquillaje adivinaron que había un rictus en su boca al hablarles.

_él sabe de Draco?

_no, Tom esta buscando a Harry

_y por que los reunieron?

_Narcisa, Draco nos encontró a nosotros, si hubiéramos podido evitarlo no lo habríamos arrastrado con nosotros.

_cómo fue posible, luego de todos estos años

_Draco estaba buscándome, no ha despertado sus poderes, y al menos que Tom logre probar su sangre no podrá localizarlo

_pero si encuentra algo de su cuerpo, un cabello podrá detectar la sangre de serpiente que hay en su interior.

Los dos hombres no le certificaron que ese riesgo no estuviera latente, pero que se podía hacer? No les dio tiempo de limpiar la cama de protección del castillo, solo les quedaba rogar a que el viejo no le diera por buscar muestras de ADN entre las almohadas.

_como es que ustedes se ocultaron en el mundo humano por todos estos años, él los tenia fichados para la consecución de su rama.

_no nos escondimos, hicimos nuestras vidas públicas, así si algo nos ocurría sería un acontecimiento tal que incluso él sabía lo afectaría. Draco está a salvo, no importa cuanto quiera arrastrarlo a su lado, él es tan famoso que si desaparece los humanos pueden percatarse de su existencia, si su mundo en renacimiento se da a la vista no tendrá suficientes activos como para luchar contra los humanos en frenesí

_Narcisa, él ya descubrió su tatuaje

_lo se, pero le juré que había sido una guarrada de la infame que lo había engatusado

_nadie hace un tatuaje como ese en una noche

_me encargue que la chica lo entretuviera lo suficiente como para que mi retoño callera de cansancio

_tu…

_si, contrate a una profesional para que mi hijo perdiera la virginidad

Dijo la rubia como si el confesar semejante acto le avergonzara, era conocido de que las madres de la casa de las serpientes eran mujeres frías y calculadoras, pero el manipular el momento exacto de perder la virtud era algo poco frecuente.

_Draco no se dio cuenta?

_no, la hadita estaba mas que contenta con el trato

_para que nos llamaste

_los lobos y el chico de ojos verdes pueden andar por la casa sin problemas, pero ustedes necesitan acostumbrarse a trasladarse a luces mientras les encontramos acomodo entre nuestras amistades, tal vez como un investigador famoso o como modelos, la ventaja de nuestra raza es que somos seres de belleza extraordinaria

_lo dice una mujer con mas de 70 años que apenas y aparenta haber pasado la veintena?

_a Draco no le resulta raro, y las mujeres de mi estatus quieren saber que hago para conservar mi juventud, entre mas famosa sea mi cara mas protegida estoy, es lo que aprendí cuando escapamos del Chalet de Ridle.

_y piensas que nosotros podemos usar la misma estratagema?

_si, Ridle nos tiene como una presa perdida, Lucius es amado y odiado en el mundo de los negocios, yo en la alta sociedad, mi hijo en la moda, puedo hacer algo por ustedes, si logro hacer que alguien dependa de ustedes un grupo por insignificante que sea de humanos ustedes se volverán intocables.

_no nos mezclamos bien con los humanos

_tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo

Harry tenia al menos 15 minutos de haberse metido en la ducha, su cabello negro estaba pegado a su cuello, ya húmedo y pegado a su cráneo le llegaba a mas allá de la mitad del cuello, su cuerpo delgado tenía los músculos definidos por los años de fugas y vida en las montañas. Salió de la sala de baño buscando su ropa entre la maraña que había sido sus cosas en el piso del baño, pero no encontró mas que su mochila y sus gafas. En la habitación sentado muy quitado de la pena estaba Draco con un montón de ropa al lado, la mirada que le dedico hizo salir de sus mejillas un tenue rubor; frunció el ceño, ese chico si que era la desfachatez andando.

_que haces aquí?

_pues vine a dejarte tu ropa, no sabia que podía quedarte asi que traje varias prendas

_tu? Eres el señorito de esta casa, por que no mandaste a Jaime para que se hiciera cargo

_no se llama Jaime su nombre es Tomas, y mas vale que le trates con respeto, él decide quien se queda en casa y quien se va so pena de excomunión de la elegancia.

_tu mayordomo da miedo

_deberías ver a mi padre

_puedo vestirme

Aludió el moreno mientras colocaba una mano en su mochila, haciendo alusión a su cuerpo aun goteante solo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura. El rubio se encogió de hombros, su pasatiempo actual a ignorancia del moreno era joderle hasta que el oji esmeralda dijera ya basta, su padrino era su prometido, el fulandrejo tenia que discutirse ante el si quería que su relación se aprobara.

_no necesito tu maldita aprobación, mi madre me prometió a tu padrino, él y yo lo aceptamos asi que no importa lo que hagas no podrás evitar nuestra unión

_tu lo quieres?

_claro que lo quiero

_no, lo aparentas eso que vas a hacer con él es como casarte con él, o me equivoco

_si, pero fue un pacto de hace años, y no es como una boda. Es la unión de fuerza y el despertar de mis propios poderes, hasta que dejas de ser completamente doncel tus poderes despiertan al cien por ciento

_para que quieres tener tus poderes completos?

_pues…para no darle a Ridle la opción de poseerme, cuando ese tipo posee a alguien cuando sus poderes despiertan, esa persona se preña y le debe lealtad al padre de su hijo, por eso es que se a hecho de tantos vasallos, temen por la vida de sus hijos por eso le sirven

Harry se sentó en la cama aun sin vestirse, Draco algo contrito le giró la cara.

_leíste mi mente

_es uno de mis poderes iniciales, despertó luego que me acostara con alguien la primera vez, necesitas de alguien que te oriente y te enseñe a usarlos, pero ya dependerá del pupilo.

_mi prima Tonks dijo que su esposo estuvo a disposición de ese sujeto

_él lo violó, pero uno de sus tios lo había desvirgado así que solo podía engendrar familia con las personas que él deseara, Tom lo torturó para que le diera los nombres de sus familiares no enlazados, como no le dijo nada, lo entrego a un hombre lobo llamado Greendewall el lo mordió y abuso hasta casi dejarlo medio muerto, como originalmente él era un vampiro de la casta de los leones, la mezcla le limito sus poderes originales y lo condeno a heredar su fenotipo a sus hijos.

_pero el no puede ser preñado por mi prima

_pero el la puede preñar a ella, solo que ambos pasaron por tanto que no se que tan viable sea una relación sexual para ellos

Draco lo pensó mucho, si a el lo hubieran obligado no creía tener la intención de acostarse con nadie, ese mundo nuevo de donde venia su tio era una extraña mezcla de cosas que daban miedo y que le provocaban hacer gala de su autocontrol para no comportarse como un niño con juguete nuevo.

_si tu madre no te hubiera prometido a mi padrino que habrías hecho?

_morir, seguramente

El moreno se levanto de la cama asiéndose a la idea de que el rubio no lo dejaría en paz, se quito la toalla de las caderas y busco entre sus cosas un calzoncillo limpio, menos mal que había recogido su ropa de la lavandería del hotel antes de que Draco se le pegara como lapa.

_no tienes sentido de la decencia

_tu eres quien no respeta la privacidad de las personas, te advertí que quería vestirme

_le diré a mi padrino

Harry suspiro cansado, ese chico se tomaba las cosas a juego, incluso el mencionar la palabra padrino merecía reverencia ya que muy pocos habían sido bendecidos por una persona que cuidara de ellos cuando sus padres no estuvieran, si él entendiera la clase de problema que su actitud podía causar.

_ese sujeto hizo que mi mamá se lanzara por una cascada, por que?

_Tom es un amante cruel, el esta obsesionado con ser el mas poderoso vampiro del mundo renegó de su sangre humana, y se replegó a la oscuridad total.

_por que mi padrino y mi tio no tienen problema con el sol?

_si lo tienen, un solo rayo los daña a tal grado que la piel se carboniza, pero si usan protección lo mas que el sol les daña es a levantarles ampollas y cosas asi?

_ellos están heridos en este momento?

_si, pero creo que tu madre prefirió correr el riesgo antes de dejar fuera a su primo y a su compadre, ellos sanaran por la noche, solo dales tiempo

_lo dices como si la cosa no te importara

_me importa, pero prefiero que Sirius y Severus sufran un poco a ya no verlos mas, Draco tu nunca has padecido por no tener un techo donde guardarte de los peligros de la noche, y tampoco has rogado por un trozo de pan, admito que cuando te conocí pensé que eras como toda la gente con dinero, ahora se que aunque te cueste trabajo, tienes cerebro.

El rubio levanto una ceja como indignado pero no dijo nada cuando el moreno se acerco a el, tenia un tatuaje de un león en el cuerpo, según lo que él le había dicho el dichoso solo aparecia después de la primer relación sexual, la chica que se había quedado con su virginidad había sido una amiga de su madre, una modelo que había visitado la mansión.

_fue agradable?

_que?

_tu primera…vez

_si, creo, aunque el quedar empalmado casi a la mitad es algo vergonzoso

_y te duele todo el cuerpo

Ambos sonrieron al recuerdo y no comentaron mas, Harry daba por zanjada la conversación a su unión con Severus, pero el rubio disfrutaba con recordarle cada una de las condiciones que debía aceptar para con él, su padrino no podría hacerlo, le quería como a un hijo, y en honor a la memoria de Lily el moreno había aceptado, incluso se había mantenido a su lado aun contra su cordura para que pudieran conocerse bien, era cierto él de gafas sentía muchos celos de Draco , pero no eran los celos de un amante despechado, eran de un hijo que ve a su único padre ponerle mas atención a alguien que no es él, egoísta tal vez pero así era su raza, ellos vivian para su pareja aunque el amor no estuviera inmiscuido.

_la señora los espera en el comedor, señoritos

_gracias, en un momento vamos

_creo que ustedes colocan la puntualidad inglesa por encima del estereotipo

_je, seguramente mi madre ya encontró alguna forma de ayudarlos

Ya en la mesa, el chico se sentó al lado de Severus, su padrino Sirius a su lado libre, y los lobos en las sillas de enfrente, justo al lado de Draco que se sentaba a la izquierda de su madre.

_Lucius no tarda en llegar

Dijo Narcisa con el gesto alto de quien se sabe por encima de todo, Harry busco la mano de Snape, para buscar su apoyo, sin embargo el moreno no le correspondió al gesto, un ruido constante les informo que el helicóptero acababa de llegar, seguramente Lucius vendría en él.

_el señor, Lucius Malfoy

Anuncio el mayordomo al tiempo que un hombre de cabello platino y corto entraba al comedor, extrañamente estaba anunciada la cena pero no había cubiertos en la mesa, el mayordomo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se retiro.

_Caballeros? Draco?, querida espero que no tengamos que hacer nada para comprometer nuestra seguridad.

_claro que no, por favor la cena

La sirvienta, entro acompañada de dos mujeres, ebrias y con la cara vuelta de felicidad, Lucius miro a las mujeres y con una inclinación diga de cualquier caballero tomó a una de la mano mientras Sirius se hacia de la otra.

_puedes retirarte Beté.

La sirvienta hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro sin mirar atrás, el rubio subió a la mujer a la mesa y la invito a sentarse a la mesa frente a su esposa, Sirius hizo lo propio sentando a su mujer frente a Severus.

_Draco, esto es algo que no queríamos supieras de tu familia.

Se paso las manos por la cabeza y su cabello se alargo hasta casi media espalda, cuando le miro de frente, y le dedico un gesto vio un par de caninos demasiado largos como para ser de humano. Su madre hizo lo mismo su cabello lacio creció a nivel de su cadera, y sus ojos grises se tornaron rojos.

Draco se levanto de golpe encontrando a Harry a su espalda, sujetándolo por la espalda.

_tienes que mirar

Sus padres mordieron a la chica en el brazo y cuello mientras su tío y padrino hacían lo mismo con la mujer que tenían enfrente. Y lo hizo y la ilusión en la que había vivido durante toda su vida reventó.

Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca al mirar a las dos prostitutas desplomarse en la mesa, una mesa que antaño había servido banquetes y que tenia la fama de la opulencia de la clase social mas alta en el país durante casi todas las épocas de reinos en la tierra, podía jurar incluso que María Antonieta había llevado a sus amantes a esa mesa en presencia del cornudo Luis.

_normalmente hacemos esto cuando tu no estas en casa

_justo ahora que prefieres viajar no es mas fácil alimentarnos que cuando estabas en casa, pero aludiendo a tu falta de prudencia creo que no seria amable de nuestra parte el no demostrarte lo que pasa en tu familia

Dijo su madre tras las primeras palabras de su padre, Draco seguía sujeto por Harry que simplemente se limitaba a asentir ante la mirada de su padrino y prometido, soltó a Draco a la señal y se sentó ante el plato que le ofrecían, tenia una pieza de pan y un poco de leche en una copa.

_será mejor que te sientes a comer, Draco, los señores de la casa Malfoy han demostrado su hospitalidad

Dijo el moreno con los ojos clavados en la mesa y la cabeza gacha, no le gustaba tener que rebajarse pero en las tradiciones de su raza, siempre comían primero los anfitriones y los vampiros completos, después los mestizos y junto con ellos nos donceles novicios como él y Draco.

_veo que tu padre te educo bien, Potter

_mi padre y mi madre me enseñaron bien si, pero fue mi padrino quien me enseño las tradiciones, señor Malfoy

_tu eres el ultimo de tu casa, no temes que al unirte a alguien de la casa de las Serpientes tu descendencia se mezcle?

_no señor, por que mi madre confiaba en Severus, y yo no tengo derecho a dudar de las decisiones de mi madre.

_eres un hijo obediente

_si, señora, espero que mi madre piense lo mismo de mi en su tumba.

_que demonios pasa, madre que es todo este teatro? Padre explicate?

_Draco!

Le espeto su padre golpeando la mesa mientras su hijo se sentaba tras levantarse de golpe, su padre tenia aun los ojos inyectados en sangre y lo que menos quería el chico rubio era molestarlo en ese momento era como tener un petardo en la mano cerillas en la otra.

_dejenme ser claro, es prioridad de la familia Malfoy desembarazarnos de ustedes_señalo a Harry y a los lobos_ pero todos aquí tenemos un vinculo ya sea familiar o de contrato asi que no pensamos dejarlos a la deriva.

_querida, mi hermana Andromeda, vive en américa si tu y tu pareja lo desean podemos enlazarlos con ella y estoy segura que no les pondrá peros a recibirlos en casa

_mamá esta viva?

_si, cuando Ridle te secuestro un humano la guareció en casa, a que se recuperara de sus heridas, el tipo ya era un anciano cuando ella se sintió mejor trato de contactar a tu padre; él no camina pero también vive

La chica de cabello de color se abrazo a su pareja, gimiendo como un perrito apaleado, ella había perdido toda esperanza cuando regreso a su vieja casa y la encontró hecha ruinas.

_me gustaría contactarla si es que Severus y Sirius nos lo permiten

_claro

Asintió Sirius sin esperar la aprobación de su contrario, Narcisa les miraba indiferente aunque con un ligero brillo de alivio en sus ojos, sin embargo miro a Harry sentado al lado de su hijo temiendo lo peor pensó que lo primero era lograr que ellos se hicieran algo cercano a amigos, la persona mas indicada para esconder al moreno era su hijo, y para eso necesitaban de su cooperación.

_Severus te llevare con un amigo mio que es farmacéutico, estoy seguro que con tus habilidades podrás ganarte sus favores dentro de su empresa

_será un honor para mi

_Sirius, tengo unos amigos en la disquera SONY si eres hábil con la tecnología podrás trabajar con ellos y en un par de meses, serás una figura publica, el objetivo será ese, una figura publica, reconocida por un grupo de humanos y de esta forma no podrá tocarlos.

_cómo van a aprender de negocios y música en un dia? Eso es ilógico padre

_al contrario Draco, cuando somos seres completos podemos robar algo mas que la vida de aquellos que se convierten en nuestro alimento.

Su madre le miraba con ese aire de suficiencia que miraba a todas las mujeres que sabía eran inferiores a ella, nada como una madre altiva para engendrar a un capullo como él. Terminada la merienda los adultos salieron dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

_que vamos a hacer mañana?

_bueno, Harry me temo que tendré que llevarte de compras y te presentare ante algunos de mis amigos, te diré a quien frecuentar y visitaremos a un amigo mio que es fotógrafo

_fotógrafo?

_si, se la pasa rogándome que le ayude con su trabajo casi todo el tiempo, pero entiéndeme soy un modelo de categoría así que no me gusta mucho lo que promociona, aun asi le pediré de favor para que considere tu cara

_a que te refieres?

_pues que tienes una cara bastante común y aparte esa cicatriz en tu cara, pues no se, tendre que incluso pagarle para que incluso te haga algunas pruebas

_suena como un gran sacrificio para ti

Dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole al rubio una mirada de odio, él era pedante e insufrible, aun asi tenia que tragarse su orgullo para poder salir victorioso ante Tom Ridle.

_realmente lo es.

El rubio llego a la puerta que era la habitación de Harry y paso de largo despues de dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva, el de ojos verdes no dijo mas y entro en su habitación prestada, se acerco a su mochila y saco una fotografía gastada y arrugada donde estaban sus padres sujetándolo con apenas un par de años de edad.

_madre, padre, creen que estamos haciendo lo correcto.?

En otra habitación Severus miraba la ventana, era la primera noche que pasaría bajo techo sin la necesidad de permanecer en alerta, ante cualquier ruido o disturbio de energía, era pacifico y al mismo tiempo tenebroso, él que no habia conocido la paz desde que se había separado de su amada Lily. Miro la cama y cerro las pesadas cortinas que estaban endosadas a la misma quedando en la penumbra total.

_Lily perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo el corazón de traicionar tu amor y menos de poner en peligro a tu hijo, el bebe que debía de haber sido tuyo y mio


	6. Chapter 6

Boungiorno, gracias a quienes leen esta historia y a pesar de que no me aparezco muy seguido por aca, espero siga siendo de su agrado, sin interrupciones por que aun teno mucho que escribir les dejo con el siguiente capi, nos vemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Se recostó y a pesar de lo que creyó el cansancio le obligo a cerrar los ojos casi de inmediato, su mano abrió lentamente mostrando un relicario con una fotografía diminuta en su interior, una pelirroja de escasos 16 años sonreía a la cámara mientras que del otro lado un cabello de color rojo le hacia compañía.

_te vas a ir moony?

_yo…yo…si Tonks quiere yo la acompañare

_pero

_Sirius sabes que ella es mi esposa, puede que no hubiéramos tenido hijos aun, y tal vez nunca los tengamos, pero quiero que me entiendas

_que entienda que? Te vas a ir voy a quedarme solo a ver como es que Snivellus se queda con lo ultimo que queda de mi familia

_amigo…

_no me digas amigo, eso es lo que mas me lastima cuando estoy contigo moony

_pero…yo amo a mi esposa, estoy vinculado a ella y tu lo sabes

_asi como también se que me amas a mi y que yo te amo lo suficiente como para no reclamar tu presencia en mi cama como cuando aun éramos donceles

_no hables así

_tu y yo compartimos esa primera vez, lo recuerdas, también tienes un vinculo conmigo, si no te preñe en esa ocasión es por que el primer tatuaje aun no se había formado en tu cuerpo

_éramos unos niños

_tiene mas de trescientos años de eso!

El moreno de barba encerró contra la pared al castaño de los ojos dorados olfateando su cuello con hambre y necesidad, él no tenia a nadie y su instinto le indicaba que era Remus Lupin el ser que los destinos habían designado para el, él lo había desvirgado antes incluso que su tatuaje de iniciación apareciera, pero Ridle los había separado y el despojo casi humano que había quedado en su lugar temia que cualquier hombre lo poseyera, por eso estaba vinculado con Tonks, la tortura a la que ese maldito hombre lobo lo había sometido había sido brutal.

_se que la amas y ante la lógica del amor se que también sientes algo por mi, no temo por que tengas hijos con Tonks temo por que me dejes solo y ni siquiera estas migas de amor que puedo recibir de ti ya no estén cerca.

Lo dejo en la pared en la misma posición que lo había encajonado, temía hacerle mas daño así que prefirió no mover las cosas, esperaría, él era bueno esperando.

Ya por la mañana el señor Malfoy salió acompañado de dos hombres de traje y con pintas de ejecutivos en su limosina de color café, la señora Malfoy salio con su hijo y un jovencito rumbo a una tienda de diseño y una muchacha de cabellos de color violeta. Pararon primero en Stiletto donde compraron ropa gótica y de cuero para ella, del tipo salvaje pero de clase, pasaron a la tienda, de jeans de marca una visita al peluquero y al final sus caminos se separaban a eso del medio dia, Draco salio con uno de los autos de su garaje personal, un chico vestido de forma desenfadada y con un corte desgreñado chic aunado a gafas oscuras, que le daban un aire de misterio a su presencia al lado del flemático chico de cabellos blondos.

_hola Draco, cariño ya hace mucho que no veniass

Contesto un chico de pasados los 27 con una mueca de reproche fingido y una cámara de objetivo autoajustable a la luz en el cuello, su andar cadencioso y las manías femeninas, indicaban a las claras sus preferencias, sin embargo al verlo trabajar mientras fotografiaba a sus modelos femeninas había un ligero cambio en sus acciones, sus ojos se tornaban y sus movimientos se volvían mas precisos y pesados.

_dime cariño a que debemos tu visita

_pues, pensé que ya te habia dejado de lado mucho tiempo, Maurice, no te gustan mis visitas?

_oh pero claro que me agradan, cariño siempre eres bienvenido, en especial cuando aceptes posar para alguno de mis portafolios

_Maurice, te dije que no me interesa el modelaje

_es por vanidad cariño, a nadie le van mal unas cuantas fotografías de sus mejores años…créeme si me hubieran propuesto retratarme el culo a los 20 hubiera aceptado de inmediato

Algunas de las modelos se rieron entre dientes con aullidos ligeros y discretos, el sujeto de la cámara las miro con un gesto de censura y se contoneo al lado de Draco pasándole las manos por los hombros valuando su guardarropa.

_nunca puedo encontrar ningún error en tu vestir, eres un genio del buen gusto.

El sujeto miro a la espalda del rubio encontrándose con un chico de la misma estatura del moreno, pero con el cabello y el color de piel completamente diferente, se acerco y le dedico una mirada evaluadora, miro sus jeans, su postura desenfadada.

_quien eres tu?

_oh, lo siento Maurice, es un amigo que conocí en mi viaje, recuerdas que fui a cazar fantasmas

_jeje cariño si lo dices tu suena a que fue una expedición al áfrica

_tal vez, Harry saluda

_buenas tardes

Se inclino un poco como le habían enseñado en el clan debía hacerlo con las personas importantes, pero no se mostro reverente, sino mas bien altanero dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado al mentiroso aquel, era mas que obvio que su papelón de homosexual se lo montaba para poder estar cerca de las chicas mas sexys.

_veo que eres fotógrafo, donde publicas?

_cariño las revistas de moda se pelean porsh mi trabajo

_interesante puedes mostrarme tu trabajo?, digamos que estoy en ese proceso de escoger que voy a hacer con mi vida, igual que Draco

_oye tus gafas no te estorban en este lugar, aquí no veo sol?

Dijo una chica con un traje de baño con algunos volantes de tul.

_si, pero la iluminación es bastante alta

Se retiro las gafas mostrando unos vibrantes ojos esmeraldas veteados con tonalidades mate, encerrados en dos cejas perfiladas y espesas pestañas.

_Jesucristo

El inglesito de maneras femeninas no se resistió y tomo una fotografía al moreno, en el momento en que le dedicaba una mirada de asco al sujeto.

Esos ojos verdes refulgían con una magia especial, parecía que le daban asco las personas a su lado y acorde con las costumbres de la familia Malfoy hizo un ademan con la mano para que detuvieran su examen

_quieren que abra la boca, así me revisan los dientes

_amorsh lamento mi comportamiento, pero es que tus ojos…

_no me digas, son algo que no has visto nunca

_Harry, no seas tan agresivo, ellos son así

_en serio? Lo siento no me gusta que hagan esos comentarios

El moreno se inclino en una reverencia de disculpa, el fotógrafo hiperventilo, y sus compañeras modelos volvieron a gritar, pareciera que fuera un gesto extraño, galante y muy extraño.

_Harry, no eres de por aquí. Verdad?

_no

_eres un muchacho muy bien educado, esas expresiones no son comunes en nuestra época

_no importa si han pasado mas de mil años, los buenos modales no pasan de moda

_si tu lo dices, a mi me parece innecesario

_Draco, no puedes decir que es innecesario tratar a las damas como damas y a los caballeros como caballeros

_je, como si donde viviste tuvieras con quien jugar al juego de té ingles

El rubio y el moreno estaban enzarzados en su conversación, se miraban intensamente y lo hacían con una vehemencia tal que terminaron por olvidarse de los modelos y del fotógrafo, justo cuando él jadeo de placer ante su trabajo interrumpieron su perorata.

_Maurice? Que haces?

_oh nada, Draco nada, dime cariño? Vas a ir al cocktail de la caridad de verano?

_si, claro

_y tu amigo?

_yo? No lo se, acabo de llegar, y no tengo invitación expresa

_puedes ir conmigo

Se ofreció una de las modelos era morena, de cabellos rizados, labios gruesos, ojos profundos y caderas amplias, Harry le dedico una mirada inquisitiva y pregunto con el gesto a Draco si debía aceptar. El rubio negó y miro a la chica con superioridad.

_no creo que Harry para sea agradable hacerla de accesorio

_sería mi invitado

_ya veremos, yo tengo mi invitación, pero no se si iré

_es por la tarde, una recepción formal

_no me interesa, le mostrare la ciudad a Harry, recién llego ayer

_tu? Haciéndola de guía de turistas?

Dijo una pelirroja con bañador rojo, se acerco taconeando al chico de ojos plata, le recordó algo pero no pudo identificarla, le coloco una gruesa uña de silicona en el pecho.

_se deshacerme de los estorbos a tiempo

Contesto a la chica sin saber por que se comportaba tan mordaz, Harry acepto a pies juntillas el comentario del rubio y se sentó en uno de los puff`s, con una mueca de fastidio, los brazos extendidos dejando ver su vientre plano. Babeando de necesidad el fotógrafo de nuevo se hizo con el objetivo y saco unas secuencias, capturando el gesto de enfado que apareció a pasos en la cara del pelinegro.

_deja de hacer eso

_en todo caso, Maurice tendré que confiscarte la tarjeta de memoria

_mira tómalo como una cortesía mia, le hago un portafolios y si alguna revista se interesa te aviso

_no quiero ser modelo

_eso mi vida es lo que dicen todos, al final siempre dicen si.

Harry se coloco sus gafas y salió del estudio caminando ofendido de la actitud del tal Maurice, Draco prorrumpió fuera del estudio guiñándole un ojo al sujetito quien entendió de inmediato que no habría problema por parte de él, y que podía hacer con las fotografías lo que quisiera.

_estuvo perfecto

_para que tanto teatro

_pues los chicos que buscan ser modelos, normalmente no lo consiguen, pero los que no quieren siempre son acosados para aceptar los contratos

_yo quiero alejarme de de tu casa lo mas pronto posible

_no te queda de otra mas que hacer lo que mamá nos dijo, Maurice es un poco molesto, pero es el fotógrafo mas popular en esta ciudad, si le agrado tu cuerpo entonces ten por seguro que te conseguirá un contrato en el medio

_y eso de que me sirve?, si Ridle se entera donde estoy vendrá por mi

_es lo que mis padres hicieron, ellos no se ocultan, y por eso son intocables para Ridle, si ellos desaparecen, se creara conmoción, eso no le conviene al sujeto ese.

_no lo conoces, no lo juzgues idiota, por que en estos años es lo único que no ha sido

El rubio aun no entendía el pánico que el moreno expresaba al mencionar al tal Thomas pero le daba crédito, se había visto bastante convincente con el fotógrafo, y pensar que lo había juzgado un chico tímido y sin habilidades sociales, bueno muy hábil no era, pero se dio a notar sin ser muy evidente. Esperaba que su padrino y tio hubieran tenido la misma suerte.

Mientras en la mansión, un castaño de ojos mieles miraba a su pareja hablar por teléfono con su madre, la amaba era una mujer fuerte y también graciosa, le gustaba jugar en el agua y también correr por el patio, sus boletos estaban listos para el viaje, y aun asi no quería irse, no aun.

_Moony, mi madre dice que quiere hablar contigo

_gracias, hola Andromeda?

_Lupin? No puedo creer que sigas con vida y que tengas a mi hija a tu lado

_lo se, ni yo me la creo, que querías decirme?

_Narcisa me conto algo por teléfono es una buena idea, pero no creo prudente que lleguen juntos

_por que?

_de este lado del mundo no hay espías de Thom; pero en los aeropuertos si, están cerca de lugares deshabitados y mi hija puede correr peligro, entiende por favor, no quiero perderla de nuevo

_lo entiendo, pediré a los Malfoyd nos ayuden con eso

_puedes quedarte con tus amigos, mi hija solo me tiene a mi

_también me tiene a mi, pero no la voy a poner en riesgo

La pelimorada miro a su pareja y se acurruco en sus brazos, escucho cada una de las palabras que su madre pronunciara, un revoltijo de emociones entre el no quiero separarme y el es necesario para todos, le acongojaba a ambos, separaron su abrazo cuando escucharon ruidos en la parte inferior de la casa, no bajaron y esperaron a que el mayordomo les diera la autorización de bajar, no eran perros de casa que esperaban a sus amos al llegar a casa.

_les esperan señores

_gracias

Bajaron, enteros y con la frente en alto, lo Malfoy les esperaban en la sala al lado de Sirius y de Severus, Narcisa tenia una tasa de te en las manos y al verlos llegar les dedico una sonrisa y ellos se sentaron.

_el boleto de Tonks ya esta listo, se ira en dos días

_claro

_y tu saldrás de aquí en un mes, si las cosas salen bien lograremos posicionar a los muchachos como lo planeamos

_y Severus?

_nosotros tuvimos un día bastante productivo, no te preocupes Ninphadora

En el momento entraron a la casa los dos jóvenes, vistiendo sus trajes de modelos, los adultos les ignoraron, sabiendo que habían tenido también un día bastante agotador. Harry subió a su habitación y Draco se sentó al lado de su madre como esperando le incluyeran en la conversación, curioso como era espero a que los adultos comenzaran o continuaran la conversación.

_creo que por ahora lo mas importante es ceñirnos al plan

_descubrí en los pensamientos de uno de los inversionistas que alguien de apelido Ridle le contacto antes que Lucius

_yo también lo noté Severus, por eso lo invite a cenar esta noche, creo que es momento de que los chicos vean una demostración de nuestras habilidades

_eso me parece lo mas adecuado

Draco sonreía con suficiencia, su padre y su padrino parecían llevar la conversación a su manera, mientras los "perros" y su tio guardaban silencio, Sirius estaba pensativo, algo no iba bien con él, justo entonces pensó que seria genial el tener esos poderes de leer la mente y cosas asi para saber lo que los adultos pensaban.

_la cena va a estar lista en media hora, podrías informarle a Potter?

Había dicho Narcisa como quien no quiere la cosa, recargando la mano en la de su hijo, y sin girar a verlo, él entendió la indirecta y salio sin anunciarlo al segundo piso; cuando llego encontró al pelinegro tirado en la cama con una toalla enredada en su cintura y él completamente desnudo, tenia el cabello húmedo, señal clara de que se había tomado una ducha no hace mucho, se sentó a su lado y le toco el hombro.

_mi madre dice que debes prepararte, la cena va a estar lista

Sin embargo Harry no se despertó, parecía febril y mas bien desmayado en su sopor, el ojigris se acerco para ver mas de cerca y cuando su frente toco la del moreno un cumulo de imágenes se posaron en su cerebro.

Un castaño de bonitas facciones estaba llorando en una especie de mazmorra húmeda, se sujetaba el vientre como si le doliera y un hombre de capucha le acercaba una mano para tocarle por fuera de unos barrotes que no había prestado atención en notar hasta que la necesidad le obligo a voltear.

_alejate

_el amo Ridle te va a buscar, crees que no sabe donde estas pero te encontrara

_que lo intente, yo todavía puedo andar en la luz del dia

_el amo tiene sus métodos

_no voy a morir sin luchar

_estas preñado, donde piensas que puedes ir ahora, los humanos te van a encerrar

_ya me las arreglare

_no seas tonto

_colagusano, déjame ir, por favor

Suplico el chico lleno de suciedad y lagrimas haciendo carrera en sus mejillas, no tenia orgullo el ya rebajarse a la suplica pero no le quedaba de otra, su cuerpo ya resentía las violaciones constantes que Tom lo había hecho presa ya no quería, ya no quería.

_por él, por el hijo del hombre al que traicionaste, déjame ir por el en su nombre

_y a donde vas a ir Cedric?

_no lo se

_él me matara

_sabes que no te mereces menos

_haz lo que quieras, pero no salgas aun, el ira de viaje en unas horas, podrás escapar entonces, y si quieres puedes llevarte al chico serpiente contigo.

_gracias

_no digas nada y no te muevas de aquí

_Harry, espero poder encontrarte pronto

El recuerdo o visión termino ahí donde el chico se acurrucaba sobre su pobre humanidad y se deshacía de nuevo en llanto propio de alguien que ya se sabe desvalido y solo, aun así un rayo de esperanza venia de la mano de quien menos lo esperaba, solo deseaba que el anciano cara de ratón cumpliera con su promesa, o tendría que tomar la poción de belladona que escondía en su ropa tras encontrarla en ese hueco donde suponía alguno otro doncel había sufrido su misma suerte.

_mierda Draco que haces aquí!

Se levanto gruñendo Harry mientras se sujetaba con fuerza las cienes, el chico había estado a escasos centímetros de su cara cuando abrió los ojos, pero el preocupado por Cedric es no vio nada de anormal en la cercanía, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era.

_no…yo

Estaba sin palabras, las cosas que vio, ese chico era alguien que el tenia que conocer, y que sin embargo escapaba a su entendimiento, su sufrimiento incluso podía jurar que él había sentido los dolores del chico, su angustia y también su terror, por que eso era, el chico estaba aterrorizado, levanto su mano buscando el frasco de belladona que sabia el otro resguardaba como un preciado tesoro, como un salvavidas en medio de un atraco pirata en medio del mar.

_quien…quien es Cedric

Pregunto el rubio con la voz cargada de angustia, el moreno abrió los ojos, el nombre de Cedric salió de sus labios una vez hace algunos días, cuando compartieran cama en la choza antes de acceder al plan del rubio.

_nadie

_él…estaba…estaba encerrado, llorando

Sus ojos verdes refulgieron en ira, el chico rico estuvo espiando sus sueños, pero parecía que no lo hizo a propósito, temblaba y estaba a punto de llorar.

_shh calma Draco, él…es…el es un amigo que dejamos atrás

_esta solo, esta solo con Tom

Un toque ligero en la puerta hizo voltear al moreno, mientras trataba de calmar al rubio en su perorata, esos sueños era terribles y mas cuando era él quien los protagonizaba, él tenia un vinculo con Tom, pero nadie debía saberlo; nadie ni siquiera Tom.

_es de mala educación el hacer esperar a la gente

Severus Snape estaba en la puerta usando un traje de corte sastre, a medida camisa blanca de cuello vuelo y mancuernillas, zapatos de diseñador y su medianamente largo cabello negro atado con una cinta a la nuca. El estaba sobre la cama, a un lado de un rubio en medio de un colapso nervioso y le sujetaba el rostro como si fuera a besarle o ya lo hubiera hecho.

_Harry?

El moreno mayor miro la escena contrariado, y aunque le dolió verla una idea comenzó a bailar en su mente.

_Severus, él esta en shock

_que le pasó

_él, el vio uno de mis sueños, pero no se como

_has tenido otra visión de Tom?

_no, de Cedric, él ya….él lo

_no necesitas decirme nada, Harry, será mejor que le demos algo para que se tranquilice, llama a Tonks ella le va a ayudar y yo le informare a sus padres

_que pasa? Severus, los están…

Sirius se quedo congelado en la puerta, un pálido Harry sujetaba a Draco por los hombros y se devaneaba en querer despertarlo de una especie de trance, él no sabia mucho pero el chico parecía que hubiera visto algo muy malo.

_que tiene

_llama a Tonks, necesitamos que le quite algo de su cabeza

_si

El otro pelinegro salio de la habitación volviendo después de un rato con la pelimorada que al ver al rubio, se arrojo a la cama, lanzando a Harry fuera de ella e indicándoles con la mirada que la dejaran sola con el chico. Lucius y Narcisa estaban fuera esperando una respuesta, ante la solicitud de la loba en la habitación donde ya sabían estaba su hijo.

_creo que tu hijo necesita un padrino

_ya lo tiene, eres tu

_me refiero a alguien para que una sus fuerzas

_pero…él…el es aun muy joven

_parece que tiene poderes de telequinesis y puede ver los sueños

Los dos blondos se miraron mutuamente, como si la información no les sorprendiera del todo, Severus arqueo una perfilada ceja interrogando con la mirada a los que consideraba sus amigos.

_ya lo sabían?

_él visito nuestros sueños algunas veces, y también los de algunos de sus amigos antes, cuando dormía fuera de casa

_esto no es bueno, si Tom lo rastrea por medio de esa habilidad le valdra muy poco su protección

_necesita alguien que lo drene o disminuya

Los adultos miraron a Severus con cara preocupada, ellos no querían que su hijo se emparentara con nadie, pero tampoco querían que corriera peligro.

_ni Sirius ni yo tenemos esa habilidad

Respondió a la pregunta no elaborada, al parecer por sus gestos ellos tampoco conocían de alguien que bloqueara la habilidad del rubio, Sirius sin embargo miro al pasillo por donde su ahijado había desaparecido.

_Severus…

_si ellos están juntos por ahora no creo que exista problema

_pero…

_no podemos arriesgarnos, pero por el momento será lo mejor

_de que hablas? Severus

_por el momento no podemos separar a los muchachos, mantengámoslos juntos, tal vez Harry eclipse la percepción de Tom, mientras encontramos a alguien que nos ayude con Draco

Dentro, la chica acariciaba la cabeza del muchachito con una canción de cuna en la garganta, sus ojos se tornaron ámbar mientras, parecía con sus manos arrancar las imágenes o los sentimientos del rubio con las uñas, en un gesto extrañamente siniestro y a la vez tierno.

_que me pasó

_eres un shifon

_un que?

_no te alteres, eres capaz de entender los sentimientos de las personas a través de visiones y sueños, hay algunos que no te afectaran pero otros te podrían volver loco

_genial, todavía no me cogen y resulta que lo único que puedo hacer es tantear el inconsciente

_no lo digas asi, seguramente es una de tus habilidades naturales, desarrollaras otras, no te preocupes

_cual es la tuya?

_robo energía, soy licántropo y puedo cambiar de forma, no me afecta el sol y puedo darle ese don a quien yo quiera, también mi esposo.

_tu puedes hacer que mi padrino no se dañe con el sol?

_si, pero no creo que les interese

Harry se sujetaba las cienes, tenia hambre, pero con el jaleo que se armo con lo de Draco a los adultos se les olvido la cena, Severus tenia una idea, y al parecer lo incluía a él y a Draco, pero el no quería separarse de su prometido, era lo único que lo vinculaba con su madre. Lo quería, quería que el lo quisiera y se quedara a su lado, escaparían lejos y olvidarían que Tom Ridle existía, total ellos no eran inmortales, ellos podían morir, Tom no podía ser eterno.

"eso no es cierto, mi querido león"

El mayordomo de la casa inclinado frente a el sonreía ladino mientras se desplomaba borboteando sangre por la boca, Tom Ridle los había encontrado


End file.
